


Kings and Queens

by raxilia_running



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrancar Orihime, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Fights, Lemon, Mild Gore, Shun Shun Rikka are Orihime's Fraccion, Slurs, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Orihime Inoue è l'Arrancar Duodecimo di LasNoches, l'ultima Espada giunta al palazzo per volere di Aizen. Il suo arrivo desta la curiosità che avvolge qualsiasi novità ma presto tutti sembrano abituarsi alla sua presenza. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, però, sembra provare ben più di un interesse superficiale per colei che ha assunto il rango che un tempo gli era appartenuto.





	1. #1 Caccia: Night of the hunter

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa fanfic è nata mesi fa, più o meno intorno ad Agosto. Da allora è rimasta scritta nelle prime sei pagine per nove lunghi mesi, esattamente come un bambino. Alla fine non ho potuto non completarla. Una GrimmHime "what... if?" ambientata in un universo in cui Orihime è un'Espada era un'occasione troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela sfuggire. Non ho dimenticato i rikka di Orihime, così trascurati dal fandom, poverelli, sono follettini così pucci! ;A; Il rango che Orihime occupa, "Duodecimo", apparteneva a Grimmjow quando arrivò a Las Noches. Poi naturalmente lui è diventato la Sexta, suppongo che a quel punto il posto sia rimasto vuoto. u3u La fanfic prende il suo titolo da una canzone dei 30STM e ogni capitolo della fic sarà aperto da una loro canzone.

_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed_   
_Pleasure to meet you but prepare to bleed_   
_Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise_   
_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart_   
_Scattered her ashes, buried her heart_   
_Rise up above it, high up above and see_   
_**{30 Seconds To Mars | Night of the Hunter}** _

Orihime Inoue era un Arrancar ben strano.

Combatteva esclusivamente per la sopravvivenza delle sue Fracción e uccideva lo stretto necessario che le bastava a nutrirsi e già questo di per sé era assurdo.

Strane erano state anche le circostanze in cui era entrata a far parte dell’esercito di Aizen-sama. Un Adjuchas dalle lunghe ali piumate, circondata da sei minuscoli compagni che assomigliavano più a Hollow di basso livello che ad Arrancar. Questo almeno era ciò che gli avevano raccontato, perché se Grimmjow fosse stato il primo a scoprirli, beh, una pollastra così appetitosa se la sarebbe pappata in un boccone.

Chi l’aveva ritrovata – uno dei due superstiti, per lo meno – aveva raccontato che avesse mostrato scarsa resistenza di fronte all’idea di essere aggredita lei stessa, tanto da far dubitare della sua effettiva forza. Soltanto quando le sue Fracción si erano ritrovate in pericolo, si era finalmente decisa a reagire. E che reazione.

Ragazzi, una che _negava l’esistenza_ di un nemico con la sola imposizione delle mani, doveva essere tutto fuorché un Hollow di terza categoria. Era stato quel potere stranissimo ad attirare il rapace interesse del loro nuovo Sire. Furbo, il bastardo, non le aveva offerto più forza di quella che già possedesse ma la possibilità di abitare fra le mura di Las Noches, tenendo al sicuro i suoi compagni.

Aveva accettato in un gioioso frullo d’ali, dicevano, e aveva chinato rispettosamente il capo a quello Shinigami per cui lui non aveva certo risparmiato parole di sfida, all’epoca in cui le loro strade si erano incrociate.

Non aveva assistito alla sua trasformazione in un Arrancar completo – non gli interessava avere a che fare con dei perdenti che si premuravano di difendere gli altri invece che se stessi – e così il vero, primo incontro con l’ultima arrivata e non soltanto con le voci che circolavano su di lei era avvenuto molti giorni più tardi, durante una tediosissima riunione in cui Aizen-sama continuava a fissarli tutti dall’alto del suo trono neanche fossero un branco di innocui animaletti da compagnia!

La Sala del Trono era sprofondata nella consueta penombra, accentuata dal biancore agghiacciante delle pareti che rendeva il contrasto fra zone d’ombra e zone illuminate netto. Gli Espada erano raggruppati sparsamente ai due lati del trono da cui l’ex Shinigami impartiva ordini e reprimende, i più esibizionisti praticamente ai margini della luce, i più cauti e discreti dietro un pilastro o accoccolati nell’ombra più fitta che si addensava al di sotto delle pareti. Grimmjow e il suo gruppo sostavano in uno dei punti più vicini alla luce e più lontani dal trono, a sottolineare come la Sexta volesse mantenere le adeguate distanze da un signore fin troppo usurpatore, per i suoi gusti.

«Prima di congedarvi, ho il piacere di presentarvi i vostri nuovi compagni. Si sono uniti a noi solo pochi giorni fa ma qualcuno non ha voluto prendersi la briga di venire ad accoglierli…».

Il riferimento sottilmente canzonatorio ai disobbedienti fu tanto evidente che l’Arrancar dai capelli azzurri scoppiò in una bassa risata, simile a un ringhio, scambiandosi gomitate e pacche complimentose con le sue Fracción, sempre orgogliose delle bravate del loro capo.

«E sarebbe per loro un vero peccato, conoscere i nuovi guaritori di Las Noches può sempre tornare utile, quando si torna dalla battaglia _a pezzi_ ».

Il sorrisetto divertito del loro Sire non era passato ignorato agli occhi di Grimmjow ma, qualunque fosse la sua replica, si perse nel silenzio calato nel grande salone di pietra bianca all’ingresso dei famosi nuovi arrivati.

Il primo a uscire dall’ombra fu un gigante quasi completamente calvo, con una grossa maschera a coprirgli la parte inferiore del volto. Uno sbadiglio e parecchie occhiate annoiate strappò quella prima comparsa e Grimmjow non si degnò neanche di quello, limitandosi a notare come l’aria bonacciona di quel tipo nascondesse una forza altrettanto risibile, per lo meno per i suoi standard. Né i due compagni ai suoi fianchi – un tipetto magrolino con la maschera da Hollow su un occhio e una tizia arzilla come un grillo dai corti capelli fucsia – sembravano più pericolosi di lui. Alle loro spalle altre due Fracción avanzarono – la femmina era coperta da un mantello assurdamente lungo e il suo compare aveva l’aspetto di una fatina benevola, più che di un guerriero – e solo l’ultimo elemento, quello più arretrato rispetto agli altri, aveva un’aria vagamente minacciosa. Lo vide scandagliare rabbiosamente il salone con lo sguardo, non lasciandosi sfuggire una sola figura nascosta nell’ombra, e divenne chiaro a tutti che stava proteggendo in maniera fin troppo zelante la figura nascosta al centro del perfetto triangolo formato dalle sei Fracción.

Ci volle ben più di qualche secondo perché gli Arrancar presenti si accorgessero della presenza di un settimo elemento, che restava nascosto nell’ombra dei suoi compagni.

«Fatti avanti» esclamò Aizen con quel tono di voce suadente e terribilmente prepotente che non ammetteva repliche ma soltanto una pronta esecuzione dell’azione richiesta.

Le Fracción si fecero da parte e lasciarono avanzare il loro capo alla luce artificiale che illuminava il centro della sala.

Molte paia d’occhi baluginarono attente nel buio, fissando il proprio sguardo sulla figura dai lunghi capelli castani che sostava solitaria di fronte alla scalinata altissima che conduceva al trono.

«Quante tette! Magari questa se la tira meno delle altre, eh, Tesla?» berciò la Quinta Espada, rivolgendosi bruscamente al suo sottoposto, l’unico occhio grigio come l’acciaio fisso sulla nuova arrivata.

«Giovani dal cuore troppo tenero che vengono ammessi nei ranghi d’elite! Dove andremo a finire!» la voce roca e borbottante del vecchio Re degli Hollow fece da immediato contraltare al tono entusiasta dell’altro Espada, mentre Ggio Vega sembrava accogliere quell’ennesima lamentela con uno sbuffare sottile ma non del tutto inudibile.

I mormorii più o meno intellegibili della sala si divisero in sfumature di minore o maggiore gravità fra quei due giudizi ma ci fu anche chi, come la Tercera, si contentò di osservare la nuova compagna senza peritarsi di esclamare un giudizio precipitoso sul suo conto.

«Bella pollastra… sempre se mio fratello non ci mette le mani sopra per i suoi esperimenti del cazzo!».

Yylfordt Granz fu l’unico a esprimere un parere ad alta voce fra le sue Fracción. Grimmjow stranamente non aprì bocca, lo sguardo troppo azzurro intento a soppesare esattamente ogni centimetro del corpo sottile che sostava in piena luce al centro della sala.

«Signori, ho il piacere di presentarvi l’Arrancar Duodécimo, Orihime Inoue».

La giovane Arrancar si limitò a chinare il capo, lasciando frullare appena le lunghe ali di stoffa che formavano le maniche del suo vestito bianco. Le mani, strette spasmodicamente all’altezza della pancia, quasi scomparivano sotto l’ombra del considerevole seno su cui la stoffa si tendeva. Le guance erano piene e a ogni battito di ciglia le palpebre rivelavano un paio di enormi occhi ambrati che davano un’impressione decisamente calda a chi li guardasse dall’esterno.

Aizen seguitò a pronunciare i nomi delle sue Fracción ma Grimmjow neanche ci fece caso, totalmente silenzioso nel marasma di bisbigli e sussurri che lo circondavano.

Qualunque stronzata gli avesse raccontato quell’Arrancar in avanscoperta, si era sbagliato di brutto.

L’uccellino aveva un’aria più appetitosa del previsto.


	2. Caccia #2: Enemy of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo, come promesso ad appena un giorno di distanza (e anche meno di ventiquattro ore, vedete quanta voglia ho di sbattervi in faccia i miei deliri). Primo incontro ravvicinato fra Grimmjow e Orihime, chissà cosa succederà~ "Hibisco" è la traduzione spagnola del tipo di fiore che rappresentano gli Shun Shun Rikka, l'ibisco, appunto. Non vi anticipo altro, buona lettura~

_Enemy of mine_  
_Fuck you like the devil_  
_Violent inside_  
_Beautiful and evil_  
_I'm a ghost_  
_You're an angel_  
_One that was saved_  
_Just remains of an age_  
_**{30 Seconds To Mars | Stranger in a Strange Land}**_

I suoi appartamenti si trovavano al lato specularmente opposto del palazzo rispetto a quello in cui risiedeva Grimmjow con i suoi sottoposti. Occasioni di incontrarla non ce n’erano, in teoria.

La Sexta non sembrava impressionato da quel particolare, giacché non si faceva alcun problema a scorrazzare dove gli pareva, tanto più se gli capitava di puntare lo sguardo su prede dall’aria interessante. Pure le battaglie quotidiane che affrontava assorbivano la quasi totalità del suo tempo e nel restante si ritrovava spesso a rimbrottare le sue Fracción che sembravano dimenticare cosa fosse una difesa decente del suo territorio.

Era di ritorno da una lunga e soddisfacente caccia all’Hollow in compagnia di Di Roy e Shawlong quel giorno, quando li incrociò per il corridoio.

La Cuarta e la Decima Espada risalivano le gradinate che portavano ai piani inferiori – quelli in cui era collocato il reparto medico con tutte le adeguate strumentazioni del caso – e Grimmjow era lì per voltarsi e rivolgere la solita salva di insulti coloriti a quel bastardo impassibile di Ulquiorra Cifer, quando un brandello della loro conversazione attirò la sua attenzione più di tutto il resto.

«Merda, quella pulce piagnucolosa allora serve davvero a qualcosa» tuonò in un brontolio irrispettoso Yammy, scrocchiando la spalla e massaggiandosi con espressione incredula il braccio destro.

«Mi ha davvero fatto rispuntare il braccio dal nulla!».

«Se fossi stato più cauto, non ci sarebbe stato il bisogno di questo intervento» si limitò a replicare con il suo usuale tono monocorde Ulquiorra, gli occhi verdi fissi svogliatamente sulla figura gigantesca del compagno.

«Yo, capo, c’è quello stronzo di Ul…».

«Chiudi la fogna, Di Roy!» ringhiò a mezza voce Grimmjow, tirando uno scappellotto da far inciampare il suo sottoposto qualche passo in avanti, mentre prestava orecchio a quel discorso che stava rivelandosi davvero interessante. Shawlong continuò a camminare al suo fianco, apparentemente silenzioso e impassibile, con lo sguardo però pronto a sondare la curiosità improvvisamente risvegliata del suo superiore.

«Aizen-sama non sceglie i suoi sottoposti a caso. Orihime Inoue è dotata del potere di Negazione della realtà. Le applicazioni in campo medico sono solo un benefico effetto collaterale delle sue capacità. Si rivelerà ben più utile nel momento in cui sarà in grado di negare l’esistenza di fatti o personaggi precisi sul campo di battaglia».

Cosa udivano le sue orecchie? Negava davvero… l’esistenza di un nemico? Ma non era una pappamolla che curava i compagni e non faceva del male a una mosca?

«Il vecchiaccio si sta lamentando da quando l’ha vista! Dice che è contro natura impedire a una cosa di esistere, invece di farla morire come fa lui. Secondo me gli rode il culo che quella non è andata a leccargli i piedi e riconoscerlo come suo Re supremo».

La risata possente della Decima risuonò fra le ampie pareti del corridoio, rimbombando in maniera assordante mentre i due Espada si allontanavano placidamente in direzione contraria alla loro. In assenza di un’esplicita provocazione della Sexta, neanche si premurarono di riconoscere la sua presenza con un qualsiasi cenno di saluto.

Di Roy, ripresosi dalla sua caduta e avendo ascoltato suo malgrado quel brano di conversazione, si rivolse in direzione del suo signore, lanciando una rapida occhiata al volto contratto dalla concentrazione.

«Ehi, capo, non è che t’interessa la pollastra nuova anche a te? Andiamo a farle una visitina?» ghignò divertito, rifilando una gomitata, che voleva essere complice e canzonatoria insieme, al fianco dell’Espada.

Con un movimento fulmineo Grimmjow gli afferrò il polso, torcendoglielo tutt’altro che giocosamente dietro la schiena.

«Non cagare il cazzo con le tue puttanate, Di Roy. O vuoi che ti spezzo il braccio, così puoi andarla a trovare? Se hai così tanta voglia, posso spaccarti anche tutte e due le gambe, così ci resti più tempo!».

Il ghigno irritato dell’Espada non si mosse di un millimetro, mentre il suo sottoposto si dibatteva nella sua presa ferrea senza possibilità di scampo.

«È pur vero che ha un potere interessante…» Shawlong provò a intercedere per il compagno, senza tuttavia dar segno di volerlo aiutare in altro modo.

«Nah, forse ma figurarsi se vado a impicciarmi dei cazzi suoi! È lei che trotterà presto dalle parti del sottoscritto, ve lo dico io!» sghignazzò, mollando finalmente la presa su un confuso e alquanto scosso Di Roy, che si limitò a sgambettare qualche passo avanti, onde evitare qualche altro strapazzamento poco affettuoso da parte del suo irascibile capo.

Grimmjow sapeva che quella spacconata sarebbe stata riferita alle altre sue Fracción, non l’aveva pronunciata per caso. Che razza di capo sarebbe stato se avesse dato l’impressione di voler cedere alla tentazione di _conoscere_ – invece che braccare e poi sbranare – una potenziale preda? Lo infastidiva che quella Orihime Inoue suscitasse il suo interesse in un senso così poco bellicoso ma non era quello che lo toccava tanto: cosa avesse o no intenzione di farci non era affare dei suoi sottoposti.

Nonostante quei proclami spacconi, la Duodécima pareva trascorrere buona parte del suo tempo al reparto medico e il restante nei suoi appartamenti, circondata dai suoi zelanti e premurosi sottoposti. La situazione non garbava per nulla alla Sexta, che era abituata a ottenere prima di subito tutto ciò che il suo volere autoritario desiderasse.

Che fosse uno sfacciato colpo di fortuna oppure soltanto un caso inevitabile dovuto alla totale incontinenza sessuale del suo vicino di stanza, Grimmjow riuscì a ottenere il suo primo incontro ravvicinato con la donna senza neanche doversi scomodare ad andare a cercarla personalmente.

«Levati dalle palle, moscerino!».

«Figurarsi se ti faccio passare!».

C’era un certo trambusto nella sua ala del palazzo e il motivo si rese presto chiaro ai suoi occhi: una delle Fracción della ragazza stava litigando – no, beh, si stavano letteralmente scannando – con la Quinta Espada. Molto male per lui, Nnoitra non era soltanto il combattente più subdolo e sleale di tutto il giro ma scatenare la sua furia significava condannarsi a morte da soli. A meno che non si fosse al suo livello di potenza, che fosse chiaro.

La Sexta si ficcò le mani in tasca, fissando la scena con una certa noia. Il tipo – era quello più bellicoso del gruppo della Duodécima – sanguinava copiosamente dal braccio sinistro e nonostante menasse fendenti discretamente forti, era chiaro che il dislivello di forza fra lui e il suo avversario fosse troppo grande. Un guerriero testardo e coraggioso, certo, ma pur sempre debole e a lui neanche interessava sfidarli, quelli così. Sarebbe bastato un pugno alla tempia per mandarlo al tappeto senza tanti complimenti ma Nnoitra era di ben altro avviso.

«Ti avverto un’ultima volta: stai lontano dalla _Princesa_ oppure…».

«Oppure cosa, stronzetto? Ti staccherò la testa e gliela invierò come ricordino, così capirà se le conviene oppure no fare tanto la ritrosa del cazzo!».

Quelle ultime battute richiamarono subitaneamente l’attenzione di Grimmjow, che si fermò a metà del corridoio per osservare la scena con più attenzione. Cosicché l’insetto aveva già tentato un primo passo e gli era andata male, a quanto pareva dal tono incazzato con cui stava apostrofando la Fracción. Sorrise fra sé e sé: correre ad attaccarsi alle sottane di una femmina, per quanto costei fosse attraente, era un atteggiamento patetico ma sapeva che non tutti possedevano la sua _classe_ in quel genere di affari.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di intervenire in quella contesa – se il tipo fosse crepato, problemi suoi – ma era desideroso di conoscere altri particolari a proposito dell’ignominiosa vicenda e sperava che quei due fossero abbastanza loquaci da discutere un altro po’, prima di darci un taglio.

« _Hibisco_ , respingi!».

La voce che scandiva la formula di rilascio di una Zanpakuto venne coperta dal rumore di un sibilo acuto e un enorme shuriken formato da sei lame affilate attraversò in pochi secondi il corridoio da un capo all’altro, parandosi davanti alla figura sanguinante della Fracción un attimo prima che ricevesse il colpo di grazia.

«Che cazzo è sta roba?!» imprecò Nnoitra, mentre la lama della sua Santa Teresa si scontrava e rimbalzava contro l’arma e il braccio finiva all’indietro insieme ad essa, sbalzato dalla violenza dell’impatto. Uno scudo di luce gialla si irradiò dalle punte dello shuriken, rimanendo a protezione dell’Arrancar.

«Tsubaki, no!».

Grimmjow ebbe appena il tempo di voltare il capo che si vide sorpassato da una trafelata Orihime, che correva rapida incontro al suo sottoposto. I capelli che le frustavano il viso e le lunghe ali di stoffa che svolazzavano sotto le sue braccia la facevano assomigliare dannatamente a un uccello trafelato e, come se già la sua apparenza non contribuisse abbastanza a risvegliare la sua fame, si aggiungeva anche la scia fortissima del suo odore, dolce al punto da dare le vertigini.

Disgustoso!

«Nnoitra-san, sono molto spiacente che Tsubaki le abbia mancato di rispetto…» la Duodécima afferrò lo shuriken, frapponendosi rapidamente fra i due contendenti.

Grimmjow storse il naso a quelle parole: si stava scusando, che cosa assurdamente patetica! Se avessero minacciato le sue Fracción, prima le avrebbe menate per essere state tanto inette e poi avrebbe ammazzato l’assalitore, tanto per fargli capire che non si scherzava con i suoi sottoposti.

«… ma le devo chiedere di non avvicinarsi più ai miei appartamenti. H-ha già avuto una risposta d-da parte mia e le mie Fracción sono molto… troppo protettive!».

Orihime si voltò per un solo istante, rivolgendo un’occhiata colma di spaventato rimprovero a Tsubaki, per poi tornare a sostenere lo sguardo penetrante della Quinta Espada. Lo vide aguzzare il suo unico occhio, l’iride che si riduceva a un sottile cerchio di ferro, fissandola con tutto il disprezzo che riservava a qualsiasi soggetto indesiderato entrasse nel suo campo visivo.

«Ah sì? Perché sennò che mi fai, bambolina?! Lo sappiamo tutti _per cosa_ ti ha preso Aizen-sama, quindi fai la brava e intrattieni anche il resto delle alte sfere, chiaro il concetto?!».

La voce di Nnoitra rimbombò fra le pareti del corridoio in un’eco più affilata persino della lama della sua Santa Teresa, tanto che un brusco silenzio calò all’improvviso.

«Ma brutto stronz…».

«Tsubaki, non agitarti, stai perdendo molto sangue!».

Orihime allungò un braccio all’indietro, bloccando con il palmo della mano ben aperto ogni ulteriore tentativo della sua Fracción di intervenire.

«Aizen-sama mi ha presa per curarvi… n-non credo che sarebbe contento se… s-se negassi l’esistenza di uno dei suoi generali m-ma… potrei sempre n-negare qualche parte di lei che n-non le serve certo per c-combattere, Nnoitra-san. C-così avrebbe di certo la mente più sgombra da pensieri impru… impuri».

Non aveva abbassato lo sguardo neanche per un secondo, durante il suo discorso, ma, persino lontano com’era, Grimmjow poté vederla distintamente arrossire a mano a mano che infilava una parola dopo l’altra. Nnoitra non replicò subito, forse non avendo colto la sottigliezza insita in quelle parole o forse perché troppo scioccato dalla minaccia inconsueta per poter reagire immediatamente.

Alla fine optò per un poco diplomatico colpo di Santa Teresa, la cui lama ricurva andò a conficcarsi fra le lame di Hibisco.

«Prega che Aizen-sama non ti stacchi mai gli occhi di dosso, perché quando accadrà… ti farò a pezzi, bambolina!».

Orihime sobbalzò ma non si mosse, le palpebre che sbattevano rapidamente e lo shuriken sollevato fra sé e l’avversario a proteggere entrambi da un possibile attacco che non arrivò. Nnoitra si caricò Santa Teresa in spalla, scostandola bruscamente per dirigersi verso i suoi appartamenti.

«Fortunato a massacrare, sfortunato a scopare!».

Grimmjow non si trattenne affatto dal commentare sarcasticamente quella scena, aggiungendo alla sua battuta una risata sguaiata che contribuiva soltanto a rendere la Quinta ancora più adirata. Lo vide voltarsi nella sua direzione e puntargli contro Santa Teresa con un ghigno tutto denti a occupargli metà del viso.

«Fai poco lo stronzo, Grimmjow, tu sarai il prossimo!».

«Ah, quando ti pare!» replicò l’Espada, già in posizione d’attacco, ma la sua voce fu sovrastata dal tonfo imperioso della porta che Nnoitra si richiuse alle spalle, sbattuta con tutta la forza rabbiosa che aveva in corpo.

Negli attimi seguenti il silenzio tornò a calare su di loro, mentre Orihime si chinava con premura verso la sua Fracción, constatando l’entità dei danni subiti.

«Tsubaki, lasciati curare…».

«Non qui, non davanti a quel bastardo! E non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! È una ferita da niente!».

Tsubaki sbottò adirato, svincolandosi senza troppa convinzione dalle dita gentili del suo superiore, che sfioravano i lembi aperti della ferita cercando di richiuderla con la sola forza dei polpastrelli.

«No che non lo è! Lascia almeno che ti porti in infermeria, ti curerò io» gli concesse pazientemente la Duodécima, circondandogli la schiena con un braccio e aiutandolo a reggersi sulle sue gambe.

«Non devi sprecare i tuoi poteri per una cazzata del genere! E so camminare da solo!».

Grimmjow si lasciò andare a uno sbadiglio annoiato, le braccia ancora conserte e lo sguardo fisso sulla scena più patetica di cui fosse mai stato testimone. Tutto quel prendersi cura l’uno dell’altro era così… squallido, al posto della femmina avrebbe tirato un paio di ceffoni a quell’inetto che pretendeva anche di farle da guardia del corpo.

Tsubaki fece tre passi in avanti, prima di barcollare sulla punta di un piede e ritrovarsi a essere nuovamente sostenuto da una più che zelante Orihime che, rimessasi lo shuriken in spalla, non sembrava affatto intenzionata a farsi da parte.

La Sexta continuò a osservarli ostinatamente alla ricerca di un contatto visivo che non avvenne. Aveva avuto l’impressione che la Duodécima lo stesse fissando dall’altro capo del corridoio, finalmente conscia della sua presenza, ma quando le zoppicò al fianco, ancora intenta a sostenere il suo sottoposto, lo sguardo era ben fermo dinnanzi a lei. Non una sbavatura, neanche un’occhiata obliqua, lo superò ignorandolo così palesemente che a Grimmjow venne quasi voglia di afferrarla per i capelli e tirarla per aria, costringendolo a guardarlo. Cazzo, c’erano delle gerarchie da rispettare e non tollerava assolutamente che l’oggetto di un suo interesse si permettesse di non ricambiare l’attenzione.

Non lo fece. Era stato o non era stato lui a rassicurare le sue Fracción che quella donna avrebbe presto trotterellato al suo fianco in cerca della sua compagnia? Ebbene, così sarebbe accaduto! L’eco dei passi stentati dei due Arrancar ancora rimbombava nel corridoio, quando finalmente si decise a tornare nelle sue stanze.


	3. #3 Caccia: The Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al terzo capitolo! Non c'è molto da raccontare, solo da leggere come sempre. Grimm è un disadattato e Hime è un'adorabile babus, buona lettura per chi ha ancora voglia/tempo di leggere le mie storie. XD

_What if I wanted to fight_   
_Beg for the rest of my life_   
_What would you do?_   
_You say you wanted more_   
_What are you waiting for?_   
_I'm not running from you_   
_**{30 Seconds To Mars | The Kill}** _

Quella zona di Las Noches era immersa in un’atmosfera satura di tranquillità, come se neanche vi abitassero dei minacciosi Arrancar. Grimmjow la attraversò irritato, provando a scrollarsi di dosso la pressante sensazione di calma piatta che gli era calata sul capo come un lieve sudario. Non si stupiva che proprio lì dimorasse la Duodécima con i suoi sottoposti. Era un eden di pace che rispecchiava – come ogni altro alloggio del palazzo – il carattere dei suoi occupanti. Tenui infiorescenze cristallizzate sorgevano dalla roccia dei pilastri, volute d’acanto che s’allungavano alle loro sommità, tralci d’edera che si arrampicavano sui muri come se davvero qualcosa di vivo potesse attecchire su quelle superfici smorte.

L’Espada storse il naso. Non era quello il tipo di spettacolo che potesse interessarlo e trovava insano che quella femmina si dilettasse nell’imitare il mondo dei vivi quando era morta e senza cuore come tutti loro. Pazza squilibrata, ma era davvero così sicuro di volerla andare a trovare?

In realtà non stava facendole visita – figurarsi se aveva desiderio di averci a che fare! – ma la scena a cui aveva assistito alcuni giorni prima lo aveva indispettito non poco. Permettersi di ignorare un Re era cosa che in altri tempi le sarebbe costata una morte certa. Purtroppo per lui in quei luoghi non esercitava il dominio assoluto ma conosceva sempre due o tre mosse buone a ricordare ai nuovi arrivati che non per quello andava sottovalutato.

A pochi metri di distanza dalla sua meta un rumore soffocato raggiunse il suo udito finissimo e l’Espada si accostò a uno dei pilastri, immergendosi nella sua ombra fin quasi a fondersi totalmente con essa. Il rumore di passi leggeri e di una porta aperta con cura lo raggiunse poco dopo. Un rettangolo di soffusa luce gialla si allungò nell’atmosfera densa e scura del corridoio e Grimmjow aguzzò lo sguardo, incredulo di ciò che gli si stava parando davanti.

«Grazie della visita, Harribel-san!».

«Grazie a te di avermi concesso un’altra partita, Orihime».

La voce profonda della Tercera Espada rimbombò fra le alte pareti, annunciando la sua uscita dalla stanza. A precederla c’erano le sue fedeli Fracción, Sun-Sung e Mila Rose, mentre Apacci restava indietro, lasciando uscire la sua signora per prima.

«E per qualsiasi problema, non esitare a chiamarci, _Princesa_ ».

La Fracción si sporse verso di lei, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla e rivolgendole un sorriso decisamente malizioso.

«Soprattutto se quel problema ha troppi muscoli addosso e poco sale in zucca, come quel porco lì!».

Apacci si voltò di scatto, puntando l’indice come fosse stato la sua Zanpakuto in direzione del pilastro contro cui se ne stava appoggiata la Sexta. Grimmjow sbuffò, le braccia incrociate contro il petto, e le rivolse un ringhio scocciato, senza dare l’impressione di aver notato le altre Arrancar.

«Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, scimmia isterica!».

«Un gorilla idiota come te neanche dovrebbe permettersi di dare della scimmia agli altri, coglione!».

La voce che diventava molto più aspra di prima, Apacci si staccò dalla Duodécima, facendo pochi passi avanti in direzione dell’Espada, la mano sull’elsa della Zanpakuto, già pronta a reagire all’affronto.

«Uhm uhm…».

Tier si produsse in un appropriato colpo di tosse che echeggiò fra le alte pareti bianche come un colpo di cero e riportò rapidamente il silenzio sui presenti, mozzando il respiro a chi neanche aveva parlato. Apacci provò a resistere per ben cinque secondi, prima di riportare la mano sul fianco e voltarsi verso la sua signora, la testa bassa e una smorfia riluttante a piegarle le labbra.

«Oh… oh! Ecco, allora p… posso sperare di rivederti la settimana prossima, Harribel-san?».

Orihime intervenne precipitosamente, provando a spezzare l’atmosfera improvvisamente tesa che aleggiava sui presenti. Pronunciò quelle parole incespicando fra di loro, le dita che riavviavano nervosamente le lunghe ciocche di capelli castani che le ricadevano sul petto.

«Certamente. A presto, Orihime» replicò la Tercera con fredda tranquillità, limitandosi ad annuire brevemente col capo, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo verde e intenso in direzione della Sexta. Si allontanò, le braccia incrociate contro il seno generoso, scortata dalle due Fracción che, sentito quel richiamo, avevano preferito non immischiarsi ulteriormente nonostante le possibilità di una rissa con l’odiata Sexta Espada fossero allettanti. Apacci chiudeva la fila, lanciando occhiatacce che, se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, avrebbero di certo trafitto Grimmjow come un puntaspilli.

L’Arrancar neanche fece caso a quel fuoco incrociato di sguardi tesi, seppure un cenno del capo alzato molto simile a un saluto scappò quando la Tercera gli passò davanti, e focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione sulla giovane che ancora sostava sulla soglia dei suoi appartamenti.

Orihime giocherellò ancora per qualche istante con i suoi capelli, prima di lisciarseli precipitosamente e accostarsi alla porta. Poggiò entrambi le mani sul bordo, schiarendosi sommessamente la voce prima di alzare lo sguardo e riportarlo davanti a sé.

«Allora, a… arrivederci, Grimmjow-san».

«Ah ma allora lo sai come si saluta!».

Quelle parole l’Espada le ruggì con più veemenza di quanto non avrebbe voluto ma ormai si era già scoperto andando fin davanti alla sua stanza, mostrare le sue vere intenzioni non fa più tanta differenza a questo punto.

«C-come, prego?».

« _Come, prego_?!» sbottò, imitando la sua voce con un tono tanto stridulo da risultare comico.

«Gnè gnè gnè e non guardarmi con quegli occhioni sperduti. Se ti sto sul cazzo, dimmelo chiaramente e sfidami!».

Orihime sobbalzò, le dita che si aggrappavano spasmodicamente alla porta, quando Grimmjow fece qualche passo avanti, così rapido da portarsi di fronte a lei in un istante. La fissò e Orihime ricambiò la sua occhiataccia e con estrema, spiazzante sincerità rispose in un filo di voce: «Ho per caso fatto qualcosa che non va?».

«Di’ un po’ ma mi stai pigliando per il culo, eh?!» lui si chinò su di lei, le mani in tasca e la faccia così vicina alla sua da sfiorarle quasi la fronte con la punta del naso. L’Arrancar impallidì appena sulle gote ma non tremò né si allontanò. Non era particolarmente spaventata, quasi avesse compreso le sue intenzioni, e questo lo indispettì non poco. Non gli piaceva risultare tanto trasparente allo sguardo altrui.

«No, Grimmjow-san, assolutamente! Ma se volessi dirmi cosa ho fatto per indisporti, potrei riparare al mio errore» concluse compunta, staccando le mani dalla porta e intrecciandosele in grembo, in cerimoniosa attesa di una sua risposta.

Il ghigno irritato di Grimmjow si paralizzò in un’espressione vacua per più di dieci secondi, prima che si stropicciasse la faccia con le dita lunghe, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi un trattamento tanto _educato_ da parte di una sua preda. Cosa diamine doveva fare per scuoterla? Tagliarle un braccio, eh?!

«Non fare la finta tonta, hai capito benissimo di che cazzo parlo! L’altro giorno, quando sei andata a salvare il culo al tuo amichetto. Dopo mi sei passata vicino e hai fatto finta di non vedermi!».

Orihime sembrò ricordare, finalmente, perché si portò una mano alla bocca e gli rivolse uno sguardo smarrito. Ciò che vide attraversare le iridi ambrate della Duodecima non gli piacque affatto: dispiacere e una strana specie di compassione che, no, nessuno poteva permettersi di provare per un Re come lui.

«Mi spiace! Ero così preoccupata per Tsubaki che ho completamente dimenticato la buona educazione. Non volevo ignorarti, Grimmjow-san, credimi!».

Ciò che più lo irritò non furono le sue parole ma l’atteggiamento che gli stava schiaffando letteralmente in faccia: non c’era ossequio né paura nella sua voce. Non lo temeva e non stava cercando di compiacerlo per evitare la sua ira. Gli stava fottutamente dicendo quello che pensava perché, per qualche oscura ragione, quella sciocca era davvero dispiaciuta per lui, neanche avesse ferito i suoi sentimenti, non dando peso alla sua presenza quando non aspettava altro che uno stupido spunto per attaccare bottone.

«Ma piantala di dire cazzate! Dillo che ti rodeva il culo perché ho lasciato che Nnoitra continuasse a massacrare il tuo amichetto senza fare niente!».

La pungolava senza darle tregua ed era tutto così assurdo: erano davvero pochi gli Arrancar che non reagivano istantaneamente alla minima provocazione ma lei era di certo l’unica che non rifiutava lo scontro con sprezzo ma semplicemente per non… per cosa? Cos’era che stava leggendo nei suoi occhi? Dispiacere? Paura di… fargli del male?!

«Sarebbe stato carino se avessi offerto un aiuto a Tsubaki ma è la mia Fracción, la responsabilità di ciò che fa non è tua quindi non posso biasimarti per aver voluto evitare lo scontro con Nnoitra-san…».

«Ehi, ehi, ehi! Aspetta un fottuto secondo! Io non l’ho fatto per non combattere con quel bastardo!».

«Non c’è bisogno che ti giustifichi!» la risatina argentina di Orihime seppellì in men che non si dica il ringhio sgarbato che le stava rivolgendo e la Duodecima fu costretta a portarsi le mani al viso, per nascondere il suo palese divertimento. Aveva un bel sorriso, dolce come il miele, che gli avrebbe riscaldato il cuore in petto se ne avesse avuto ancora uno ma che in compenso contribuiva a mandare sempre più in fibrillazione altre zone del suo corpo. Il suo aspetto, i colori vivaci e freschi del suo viso, l’aroma stesso della sua anima che gli davano alla testa e gli era perfettamente chiaro che tipo di istinti predatori la non tanto più nuova arrivata stava risvegliando in lui. Non lo accettava, però, perché non era fottutamente possibile che le sue voglie potessero dipendere da qualcuno, tanto più se quel qualcuno era un Arrancar così… così _disgustoso_!

«Stammi bene a sentire!» sbottò in un soffio inferocito e, senza neanche pensarci due volte, allungò la mano e le afferrò un polso, strattonandola bruscamente verso di sé.

«Non sono venuto qui per farti divertire ma per ficcarti in quella tua adorabile testolina sbarazzina il concetto che il sottoscritto è più forte di te quindi vedi di ricordartelo la prossima volta che deciderai di mancarmi di rispetto».

Adesso che era così vicino a lei, adesso che poteva toccarla, riusciva a percepire nettamente la consistenza morbida e calda della sua aura, una nebbia impalpabile che induceva alla calma e alla pacificazione. Era il più stordente dei miasmi che avesse mai provato sulla sua pelle e il fatto che quella sensazione gli facesse tanto piacere lo induceva, per contrasto, a combatterla con ancora più astio e violenza. La sensazione non cessò neanche quando le pupille di Orihime si restrinsero e la sua bocca si ridusse a una linea pallida e sottile, uno strappo ben ricucito sul tessuto liscio e candido del suo viso.

«Non ho mai voluto mancarti di rispetto, Grimmjow-san, ma la vita dei miei sottoposti è più importante di qualunque convenevole con chi… preferisce la sua sopravvivenza all’aiuto dei compagni».

L’Arrancar riuscì a sfilare con pochi sforzi il polso sottile dalla sua presa, anche perché l’Espada s’era distratto, nel tentativo frustrante di elaborare una risposta sufficientemente pungente. Non la trovò e alla rabbia si aggiunse la disperante sensazione di afferrare l’aria, quando strinse forte il pugno.

«Perché?! Se la devono cavare da soli, siamo Hollow, non delle fottute comari Shinigami!».

Orihime si tormentò le dita spasmodicamente, accusando il colpo di tutta la rabbia repressa che Grimmjow le stava letteralmente vomitando addosso. Il suo reiatsu era denso e pesante e forte e le scorreva sulla pelle come se tentasse di marchiarla a fuoco, un’emozione così prepotente da darle le vertigini.

«Perché sono la mia famiglia e ci siamo sempre aiutati. Senza di loro non sarei sopravvissuta e io voglio aiutarli e proteggerli. Anche tu sei preoccupato per le tue Fracciòn, dovresti capirmi…».

«No. Le mie Fracciòn e io siamo due cose diverse e hanno imparato a cavarsela da soli o restare indietro e morire, se non riuscivano a tenere il mio passo».

La Sexta si rivelava sempre più cocciuta e insistente, disorientandola non poco. Perché era venuto fin lì a parlare con lei, se poi non faceva null’altro che contraddirla e provare invano a indispettirla? Non capiva e ancor più la smarriva la vicinanza che, al contrario, si era creata non solo fra i loro corpi ma fra le loro anime. Non ne afferrava il senso ma sembrava che neanche lui avesse pieno controllo di cosa i sottintesi ai suoi gesti e alle sue parole comunicassero a lei.

«Mi dispiace che tu la pensi così ma io sono abituata a camminare in mezzo a loro, non molto più avanti».

«Ma sei dannatamente più forte! E se perdi tempo a star dietro quelle zavorre, in battaglia diventi il bersaglio migliore da colpire, ci arrivi da sola o no?!».

L’esasperazione stava raggiungendo il punto di non ritorno e Grimmjow sbatté un pugno contro lo stipite della porta in un accesso di frustrazione, facendolo tremare e facendo tremare per converso anche la ragazza.

«Ti ringrazio per la tua preoccupazione ma…» esordì lei ma la sua voce flebile sfumò nel ruggito incazzato che Grimmjow le rivolse, tutto d’un fiato.

«Ah, cazzo, no! Non sono preoccupato per te!».

Sotto lo sguardo azzurro dell’Espada gli occhi ambrati di Orihime si mutarono in due pozze scure e malinconiche, venate di una freddezza che prosciugò persino il suo impeto.

«Allora penso che non abbiamo molto altro da dirci. Adesso mi ritirerei nei miei appartamenti, se non ti dispiace…».

Le sue mani erano già sulla porta bianca e massiccia della stanza, le dita strette spasmodicamente attorno al pomello. Grimmjow esitò, cercando freneticamente qualcosa che potesse rimandare la loro separazione. Non era così che doveva andare, si supponeva che lei cedesse alla sua provocazione o per lo meno rispondesse a tono non che… non che si sottraesse come se avere a che fare con lui le facesse schifo!

«Sì, brava, scappa pure!».

Si maledì mentalmente per quella pessima uscita che, lo sapeva benissimo, non si attagliava per niente alla figura della Duodecima. L’unico risultato che ottenne fu di far spostare la porta sui cardini di pochi altri, fondamentali millimetri verso di lui, mentre lei gli rivolgeva la sua espressione più contrita.

«Se non hai altro da dirmi…» esordì e la sua voce era un sospiro stanco e roco, con una punta di delusione appena accennata, che tuttavia la Sexta catturò tutta e soppesò con un certo sospetto. Non aprì bocca, tuttavia, perché c’era davvero ben poco altro che avesse da dirle, a quel punto. Aveva tirato troppo la corda e non era sufficientemente umile da ritrattare e ammettere che, sì, forse si era davvero comportato da coglione e senza una ragione valida per farlo, oltretutto.

«Arrivederci, Grimmjow-san…» sospirò Orihime, distogliendo lo sguardo e facendo un passo indietro.

«…mjow…».

«Uh? Come hai detto?» metà del suo corpo era già scomparso dietro il pannello bianco, quando avvertì un suono non meglio identificato che poteva essere uno sbuffo come una parola di senso compiuto.

«Grimmjow» borbottò l’Espada, rimasticando il suo nome per la seconda volta fra i denti e sputandolo fuori con tutto l’astio possibile, neanche fosse un boccone velenoso.

«Mi chiamo Grimmjow, smettila di usare quel nomignolo fastidioso quando parli con me, cazzo!» concluse, sbattendo forte il palmo della mano contro lo stipite della porta. Quella rimbombò rumorosamente e persino Orihime sobbalzò, mollando la presa sul pomello. Sbatté le palpebre, confusa e sorpresa, più di una volta, tornando a mettere a fuoco la figura imponente che ancora le gravava contro. Poi un’impressione sottile e amara si fece strada al centro delle viscere e le piegò le labbra in un’espressione disgustata.

«… non potrei mai prendermi tutte queste confidenze nei tuoi confronti, Grimmjow-san. Buona serata».

Chiuse la porta con un laconico cenno del capo, lasciando la Sexta Espada a fissare la superficie liscia e muta della porta con uno sguardo sgranato d’incredulità. Non c’erano molti modi di spiegare la questione, era fin troppo lampante che fosse appena stato _rifiutato_ in maniera educata. Ma pur sempre rifiutato. Perché lì non si era trattato soltanto di sottrarsi a una provocazione, lui le aveva lanciato un’esca, era sicuro che fosse stato fin troppo palese il suo tentativo di avvicinamento – e maledizione se non si odiava per aver praticamente elemosinato la sua attenzione – e lei se n’era fregata. Peggio ancora, magari neanche aveva capito perché non era assolutamente intenzionata a fare nessuno sforzo verso di lui.

Si era esposto ben più della sua abitudine per quella stupida femmina, che neanche aveva apprezzato lo sforzo. Che andasse al diavolo, lei, le sue Fracción e i suoi modi da principessina sul pisello, figurarsi se si sarebbe di nuovo disturbato a farsi vedere nelle sue vicinanze.

Non sapeva che si perdeva, continuava a imprecare mentalmente, mentre divorava il corridoio con ampie falcate e si allontanava rapidamente da quella soglia maledetta. Peccato che non riuscisse a capire se stesse rivolgendo quel monito alla Duodecima o a se stesso.


	4. Caccia #4: Was it a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarto capitolo, le cose cominciano a farsi serie~ Devo fare un piccolo appunto perché solo in piena pubblicazione mi sono accorta di aver completamente dimenticato di descrivere il pezzo di maschera di Orihime. Provvederò a inserire il dettaglio nel primo capitolo, quando avrò terminato di pubblicare la fanfiction! Fatto importante di questo capitolo qui, invece, è come il lato Hollow di Orihime cominci ad emergere; per quanto il suo carattere resti quello del manga, sono abbastanza sicura che la sua natura da Arrancar debba farsi sentire in qualche maniera. Ok, basta sproloqui: buona lettura!

_Your defenses were on high_   
_Your walls built deep inside_   
_Yeah I'm a selfish bastard_   
_But at least I'm not alone_   
_My intentions never change_   
_What I wanted stays the same_   
_And I know what I should do_   
_It's time to set myself on fire_   
_**{30 Seconds To Mars | Was it a dream?}**_

«Uff…».

Orihime si passò l’asciugamano sul viso, cancellando accuratamente ogni traccia di sudore che le imperlava la fronte e le guance. Era stato un pomeriggio particolarmente convulso, così come i giorni immediatamente precedenti: Arrancar con compiti esplorativi erano stati inviati in zone diverse del mondo dei viventi e l’addestramento dei novizi procedeva a ritmo serrato. Neanche a dirlo, di feriti era costantemente piena l’infermeria e lei si era ritrovata a lavorare senza posa, fino ad attingere anche alle sue riserve di reiatsu. Finalmente la calma era tornata. Non si faceva troppe illusioni sul motivo che aveva spinto Aizen-sama a darle tregua: era un elemento importante della sua squadra, vista la peculiarità dei suoi poteri, era inevitabile che volesse spingerla fino al limite ma non esaurire le sue forze e consumarla completamente. Non ancora, per lo meno.

Qualsiasi meditazione sul conto del suo Sire fu interrotta dal gorgoglio prepotente del suo stomaco. La fame cominciava a farsi sentire, dubitava che avrebbe potuto rimandare ancora a lungo una sana caccia in cerca di cibo.

Nel frattanto si contentò di rimettere a posto i bendaggi rimasti sparsi sul lettino metallico dell’infermeria, si lavò le mani e ripercorse tutto il perimetro del grande stanzone quadrato per assicurarsi che ogni oggetto fosse al suo posto e le scorte non fossero già prossime all’esaurimento. Spense le luci e cominciò ad arrancare lentamente su per le scale. Non vedeva l’ora di rinchiudersi nei suoi appartamenti e riposarsi sul morbido divano bianco che era riuscita a ottenere tutta per sé. Le sue Fracción erano preoccupate per la sua salute, soprattutto Tsubaki: era sicura che sarebbero state contente di vederla ritornare così presto.

«Cazzo…».

Non aveva ancora imboccato l’ultima rampa che quell’imprecazione la raggiunse, facendola irrigidire sul posto. Conosceva quella voce fin troppo bene, era capace di farle venire la pelle d’oca e scuoterla fino al midollo anche solo ad ascoltarne l’eco lontana. In quel momento era stanca e tutto fuorché pronta a sostenere un incontro con la fiera e intrattabile Pantera di Las Noches. Si fermò di fronte ai gradini, le mani strette in grembo, e richiamò a sé tutto il suo reiatsu pregando ardentemente di non essere notata.

Miracolosamente, l’Espada si incamminò lungo il corridoio senza accorgersi della sua presenza. Il suo passo era stanco e strisciante, come se zoppicasse vistosamente sotto il peso di una fatica insostenibile. Quel particolare mise in allarme la Duodecima e il successivo ansimare roco che rimbombava nel corridoio facendo eco al rumore dei suoi passi la preoccupò ancora di più.

Si scrollò a fatica delle sue remore e risalì gli ultimi gradini di corsa ma, quando si affacciò nell’ambiente buio di quell’ala del palazzo, tutto ciò che vide fu il vuoto. Poi un paio di vistose macchie scure richiamarono la sua attenzione sul pavimento cereo della reggia. Erano inconfondibili.

«… sangue?».

Due pozze rosse e viscose la occhieggiavano e più avanti ce n’erano altre, più piccole alcune e più grandi altre, lì dove probabilmente l’Arrancar aveva sostato per qualche secondo di troppo. Orihime non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a collegarle alla Sexta e cominciò a seguire quella traccia involontaria senza pensarci su due volte. Cos’era successo ancora non lo sapeva ma temeva che fosse un fatto grave, di quelli a cui bisognava riparare immediatamente.

La reggia era enorme e gli appartamenti dell’Espada erano situati in fondo a quell’ala ma non ci volle molto perché la Duodecima ne intravedesse la figura poco più avanti. Camminava piegato, una mano premuta contro il fianco, i vestiti inzuppati di sangue, bruciati e laceri e la testa insolitamente chinata. Non serviva una seconda occhiata per capire che aveva affrontato uno scontro violentissimo e ne era uscito tutt’altro che vincitore.

«Grimmjow-san, asp…».

«Vaffanculo!».

L’Espada rispose in automatico, guidato da un orgoglioso riflesso condizionato, ma si bloccò sul posto subito dopo aver sentito la sua voce. Maledizione delle maledizioni, non era nelle condizioni giuste per affrontare quella strega dei buoni sentimenti. Ignominiosamente vulnerabile come un guerriero della sua risma non avrebbe mai dovuto essere, stanco, _umiliato_ , non aveva alcuna voglia di diventare oggetto della sua pietà del cazzo né dei suoi occhioni lacrimevoli.

Strinse i denti e riprese a camminare a fatica. Aveva perso anche il senso dell’orientamento e faticava a capire quanti passi mancassero ai suoi appartamenti. Si portò una mano al braccio, provando a richiudere malamente la ferita aperta che perdeva sangue copiosamente. Tutto ciò che ne ricavò fu un dolore acuto e bruciante, da fargli biascicare ben più di un’imprecazione.

«Grimmjow-san, le tue stanze sono qui!».

«Senti, ti ho dett… Ma che cazzo!».

Nonostante il dolore e i muscoli che si rifiutavano di obbedire ai suoi comandi, la Sexta sobbalzò vistosamente, inarcando la schiena e arruffando i capelli come un gatto indispettito. Orihime lo aveva raggiunto in pochi, silenziosi passi e lui neanche se n’era accorto. Perfetto. Davvero fantastico. Era proprio andato.

«Non volevo spaventarti!» la sentì aggiungere e, per tutti i calli di Baraggan, se avesse avuto la forza, le avrebbe tirato un pugno seduta stante. Si limitò a ringhiare, stando però bene attento a non voltare la testa nella sua direzione.

«Che fottute stronzate spari?! Spaventare?! Me?!? E adesso levati!» bofonchiò e fece un passo in avanti, deciso a darle una spallata pur di togliersela di torno. Tutto ciò che ottenne fu di incespicare vistosamente e finire per appoggiarsi contro la porta con entrambe le mani. Il sibilo di dolore che gli scappò fra i denti fu sufficiente per mettere la Duodecima in agitazione.

«Non posso! Lasciati curare, quelle ferite sono troppo gravi!».

Prima che Grimmjow potesse fermarla, le sue dita gli raggiunsero il braccio sinistro, lì dove sanguinava di più. Non riuscì a reagire, non subito: i suoi polpastrelli morbidi e delicati erano come un unguento fresco, mentre cercavano di ricomporre delicatamente i lembi della ferita. Per un attimo fu tentato di lasciarsi andare alla sensazione di sollievo che lo stava invadendo, mano a mano che gli effetti benefici del tocco di Orihime si diffondevano lungo i muscoli, dandogli una tregua illusoria dal dolore che bruciava le terminazioni nervose e lo rendeva spaventosamente poco lucido. Invece approfittò di quell’istante per allontanarla e spalancare la porta dell’appartamento con un calcio. Si sottrasse con rabbia, verso se stesso molto più che verso le sue premure indesiderate. Si stava lasciando soggiogare da una stupida femmina misericordiosa, non andava affatto bene.

«Chissenefotte, una notte di sonno e guarisce tutto!» ruggì ma quello sforzo gli costò troppo e si ritrovò a tossire fuori sangue, un’altra chiazza che andava a sporcare il pavimento bianchissimo sotto i loro piedi. Orihime esalò un singhiozzo, che poteva assomigliare a un urlo soffocato come a un tentativo di mandar giù le lacrime. Quel semplice indizio di compassione, la sola idea che la Duodecima si stesse preoccupando per lui dopo il modo in cui si era comportata appena una settimana prima, fu sufficiente a mandarlo in bestia e Grimmjow avanzò senza sapere bene come nell’ingresso dei suoi appartamenti, richiudendosi dietro la porta e tagliandola fuori prima che potesse intervenire.

Attraversò l’androne buio senza neanche accendere la luce e crollò miseramente sul grande letto a tre piazze che troneggiava al centro della sua disordinatissima camera da letto. Per sua fortuna nessuno stava assistendo alla sua vergognosa disfatta quindi si rotolò sulle lenzuola fra un’imprecazione e l’altra, sporcandole di sangue finché non riuscì a ritrovarsi a pancia all’aria a fissare il soffitto scuro. Adesso doveva solo aspettare che passasse, in qualche modo. Magari dopo qualche ora di sonno avrebbe ritrovato anche la forza sufficiente di bendarsi le ferite più gravi.

Peccato che il dolore non gli desse tregua abbastanza per chiudere gli occhi, non c’era zona del suo corpo che non urlasse agognando un po’ di sollievo. Le dita di Orihime… dannazione… perché l’aveva mandata via?! Se si riduceva a pentirsi delle sue scelte, doveva stare davvero male… e più sangue perdeva e più sonno aveva ma quella sonnolenza lì, chissà perché, non prometteva nulla di buono.

«Grimmjow-san, per favore, fammi entrare!».

La voce di Orihime suonava disperata, si era persino azzardata a battere un paio di colpi alla porta. Percepiva nettamente il flusso irregolare del suo reiatsu anche solo restando nel corridoio: era come una fiammella fioca tormentata da un refolo di vento, a ogni istante che passava minacciava sempre più di spegnersi. Doveva aiutarlo, doveva fare qualcosa ma se lui non le permetteva di avvicinarsi, poteva permettersi lei di imporre la sua presenza?

«Ho detto vaffanculo!».

Grimmjow non fu così sicuro di essere stato inteso. La sua voce non era altro che un gracchiare roco e afono e i colpi alla porta ricominciarono, così come le suppliche. Ma cosa doveva fare per essere lasciato in pace? Spararle un cero dritto in fronte?!

«Grimmjow-san, non è il momento di fare il bambino!».

Colse una nota di rimprovero nella sua voce. Ma come si permetteva? Chi si credeva di essere, la sua mammina, per caso?! Che girasse al largo, non aveva intenzione di farsi ridurre a più miti consigli da nessuno, men che meno da una mezza calzetta come lei!

«Non sono un bambino! E adesso smamma, cazzo, o faccio finta di non sentirti!».

Il silenzio calò su di lui e Grimmjow temette, quasi con rammarico, che la Duodecima avesse gettato la spugna e avesse capito l’antifona. Che stronza, era davvero così poco insistente e fingeva pure di essere preoccupata per il suo stato di salute, quando bastava un ringhio di troppo per farla scappare via. Nel marasma di contraddizioni che erano i suoi pensieri, si sentì più che offeso all’idea che Orihime Inoue stesse effettivamente obbedendo ai suoi richiami.

Socchiuse gli occhi, prendendo a respirare pesantemente, e ogni inspirazione era un dolore pungente al petto; il sangue continuava a fluire rapido fuori dal braccio, poteva avvertire distintamente le lenzuola sotto la sua schiena bagnarsi fino a intridersi di rosso scuro, mentre la testa si faceva troppo leggera e puntolini bianchi comparivano dietro le palpebre. Una luce soffusa si accese dietro di loro, una luce che gli ferì le pupille quando aprì gli occhi. Non era possibile che stesse tirando le cuoia per così poco, non riusciva ad accettarlo.

«Scusami, Grimmjow-san, ma non posso obbedire ai tuoi capricci. Non questa volta… _Hibisco_ , revoca!».

Prima che potesse imprecare alcunché, la Sexta si ritrovò immerso in una luce giallina e le sue membra cominciarono a pizzicare, come irrorate di improvvisa vitalità. Impercettibilmente, il dolore cominciò a scottare di meno e il sangue smise di inzuppare le lenzuola.

«Cosa… cazzo… stai… facendo…» esalò Grimmjow ma non ebbe la forza di reagire e nemmeno di voltare la testa. Lo sguardo restava fisso contro il soffitto, ora illuminato dalla luce della sua stanza, e lui poteva soltanto intuire dal modo in cui aveva avvertito il materasso piegarsi appena, che qualcun altro era montato sul letto e ora sostava al suo fianco.

Conosceva quel potere, anche se non lo aveva mai sperimentato sulla sua pelle: era il potere della Duodecima di negare gli eventi, in questo preciso caso l’evento che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato miserevole. Il suo orgoglio già gli gridava di sottrarsi alle premure dell’Espada ma l’istinto di sopravvivenza ebbe la meglio su qualsiasi altra cosa. Per un singolo momento si sentì un totale idiota per aver rifiutato tanto a lungo il suo aiuto: non poteva crepare in maniera così stupida, maledizione!

«Per favore, rilassati, Grimmjow-san. Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo e ho bisogno della tua collaborazione».

La voce di Orihime era un pigolio spaventato. Le condizioni della Sexta erano anche peggiori di quello che temeva. Non solo le sue ferite erano profonde e aveva perso molto sangue ma il reiatsu da cui doveva purgarle era scuro, denso, potente e _strano_. Non aveva mai visto un reiatsu simile, era impensabile che quello di uno Shinigami fosse così intriso di potere Hollow eppure era così, sembrava quasi che Grimmjow avesse combattuto contro un altro Espada.

«Grimmjow. O mi chiami Grimmjow ora e subito o giuro che comincio a fare casino e ti spacco ‘sto scudo a pugni!».

L’Espada non si era mosso, aveva avuto appena la forza di biascicare quelle parole. Orihime si morse il labbro, incerta, ma la sua incertezza durò poco e la contingenza del momento ebbe la meglio su ogni altro scrupolo.

«V… va bene… Grimmjow… ora stai fermo, per favore».

Un ghigno compiaciuto incurvò le labbra della Sexta e per qualche minuto nessuno dei due parlò. La Duodecima era spasmodicamente impegnata nel suo compito di farlo riprendere quanto prima e Grimmjow… Grimmjow si stava vergognosamente abbandonando alla sensazione piacevole che invadeva ogni poro della sua pelle. Quel fottuto potere dava quasi assuefazione, era esattamente come lei: dolce, fresco, lenitivo, sembrava rimettergli la forza in corpo riacchiappandola da dove era scappata. Si azzardò persino a sentirsi al sicuro, lì sotto le sue mani premurose, abbastanza da poter socchiudere gli occhi e non doverla tenere d’occhio. Non ce la faceva a non fidarsi, era più forte di lui, quella stupida cretina lo faceva sentire a suo agio, come se non fosse stata anche lei una sua rivale, una sua nemica temporaneamente alleata solo perché un certo Sousuke Aizen così voleva.

«Se posso permettermi… cos’è successo alle tue Fracción… Grimmjow-s… Grimmjow?».

Grimmjow tacque e Orihime si chiese se non avesse inteso la sua domanda. Poi proruppe in una risata, tanto sprezzante e improvvisa da farla sobbalzare.

«Crepati. Tutti caduti come mosche. Che inutili merdacce!».

Finalmente voltò il capo e la fissò, uno sguardo azzurro colmo di rabbia, che la sfidava a misurare bene le parole prima di azzardarsi ad aprire ancora bocca sull’argomento. Ma la Duodecima era troppo coraggiosa – o sciocca, doveva ancora decidersi su quel punto – e sostenne la sua occhiataccia, deglutendo rumorosamente.

«È stato quello che ti ha fatto tutto questo?».

«Ma che, sei scema?! I suoi amichetti del cazzo, naturalmente! E poi quel cazzone coi capelli fosforescenti non era mica ‘sto granché! Vedessi come l’ho ridotto io!».

Gli scappò una risata, che si risolse in una smorfia infastidita quando la vibrazione si ripercosse per il suo corpo ancora provato dalle ferite e dalla stanchezza. Orihime non sorrise né si dimostrò infastidita da quell’ennesima sbruffoneria. Il suo volto si incupì ancora di più, tanto che persino Grimmjow si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa le stesse passando per la testa.

«Beh, che hai?».

«Nulla» scosse la testa ed esitò, riprendendo fiato. «Soltanto… mi spiace per le tue Fracción, dev’essere stata una brutta perdita per te… capisco… capisco che tu non voglia parlarne…».

«Ah ma allora ti piace fraintendere! Un cazzo! Erano dei falliti! Cosa vuoi che me ne fotta di un branco di nullità che non sa neanche pararsi il culo davanti agli Shinigami? Mica posso star dietro a loro, erano _loro_ che dovevano tenere il mio passo!».

Suonava menefreghista e crudele come non mai, quella reprimenda postuma contro i suoi ex-sottoposti ma la Duodecima ci vide ben altro. Grimmjow le sembrava una pantera ferita, intenta a leccarsi le ferite con astio nel suo cantuccio, ripetendosi che tutto andava bene e a lui non importava nulla, quando non era così. Non voleva farsi illusioni sul suo conto, sapeva com’era fatto, eppure non riuscì a non sentirsi sopraffatta dal senso di solitudine che avrebbe dovuto riguardare solo lui.

«Ma… ma che cazzo fai, ti metti a piangere pure?!».

Grimmjow cominciò ad agitarsi vistosamente al di sotto dello scudo dorato ma le forze non erano ancora sufficienti a permettergli di muoversi in totale libertà. Lo spettacolo che aveva davanti agli occhi lo metteva a dir poco a disagio: lacrime trasparenti e grosse scivolavano lungo le guance piene dell’Espada, che non si preoccupava di nascondere la sua tristezza di fronte a un altro Arrancar.

«Scusami… è indelicato da parte mia… hai appena perso le tue Fracción e io piagnucolo come se fosse accaduto a me… è terribile…» esclamò, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi, e strusciò una guancia contro la spalla, impossibilitata a muovere le mani. Il modo in cui tirò su col naso, provando a frenare le lacrime e ricomporsi, fu così comico che quasi scappò da ridere persino alla Sexta.

«Ma come ti viene! Te l’ho già detto che non me ne frega niente! Tutti quanti muoiono, _Princesa_ , e quelli deboli crepano per primi! Prima te ne fai una ragione, prima comincerai a campare bene!».

Lesse molte cose negli occhi ambrati della Duodecima ma soprattutto immensa tristezza per quel suo ragionamento individualista. Non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto una tizia del genere a sopravvivere. Che fosse forte lo sentiva nel potere liquido e dorato che gli scorreva nelle vene e lo rimetteva in forze. Sospettava che, se fosse stata più cattiva, si sarebbe rivelata un avversario ben più temibile ma il problema era proprio quello. Era l’Arrancar più anomalo che avesse conosciuto, così ripieno di sentimenti buoni e stucchevoli e smielati, così assurdo che davvero non sapeva se disprezzarla per l’ottusità con cui continuava a comportarsi nel modo sbagliato o ammirare il coraggio suicida che possedeva di credere fino in fondo nelle sue idee.

«Non mi sono mai nascosta questo fatto, Grimmjow. Ma, vedi, proprio perché lo so, voglio proteggere chi mi è caro, come le mie Fracción, e cercare di fare il possibile per aiutarle. E visto che ci tengo così tanto, mi vengono le lacrime a pensare che i miei sforzi potrebbero non essere abbastanza per salvare gli altri dal pericolo».

«Cazzate!» ruggì Grimmjow, interrompendo il suo pacato e melanconico ragionamento, e sbatté un pugno sul materasso che fece tremare entrambi.

«Se hai tutta quest’energia e ‘sta voglia di perfezionismo, datti da fare per schiacciare i tuoi nemici. È questo che fa un vero Re: sterminare tutti fino a rimanere solo!».

La Sexta aveva il ghigno crudele tipico di chi quella storia se l’era ripetuta a lungo, senza mai essere contestato da nessuno, fino a credere che fosse l’unica verità di tutto il creato, pure se ancora non l’aveva provata fino in fondo nella realtà. La Duodecima non sembrava impressionata da quello sfoggio di potenza, solo immalinconita.

«Ma un Re ha bisogno di sudditi su cui governare e se uccidi tutti… tu su cosa governi, Grimmjow? Sul… sul nulla? Il Re del Nulla… non… non mi sembra un titolo per cui valga la pena impegnarsi così tanto… e poi… e poi cosa fai da solo? Non è un po’… noioso?».

Lo sfoggio di buon senso dell’Espada fu tale che Grimmjow ammutolì all’istante, ritrovandosi a corto di pensieri e parole. Non aveva mai riflettuto sulla conseguenza di quel suo desiderio bruciante, su cosa esattamente significasse restare da solo. Era così ansioso di distruggere tutto ciò che lo circondava, così animato dalla smania di essere libero da ogni tipo di legame e costrizione, che mai gli aveva sfiorato il dubbio di cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita, una volta raggiunto il suo obiettivo. Però… però quella sciocca non poteva avere ragione! Cosa ne voleva sapere, lei che era tutta fiori, cuori e buoni auspici per tutto il mondo, eh?

«Bah! Non puoi capire, sei una femmina!» tagliò corto e nessuno dei due aggiunse altro, perché non c’era davvero molto altro da aggiungere dopo quell’affermazione.

Nel silenzio quieto della stanza, le ferite poco a poco si richiudevano e la Sexta tornava a essere più lucida. Stranamente se ne restò immobile, lo sguardo perso dall’altro lato della stanza rispetto a quello in cui si trovava Orihime, che poté così osservarlo con tutta calma, come non le era mai capitato di fare in precedenza. Soffermò lo sguardo sulla mandibola dritta e squadrata, coperta dalla maschera d’osso che era un po’ il suo marchio di fabbrica. Gli occhi azzurri marcati di verde avevano un aspetto così tranquillo, ora che l’Espada non era scosso da alcuna particolare ansia, due pozze profonde e intense in cui le era quasi naturale perdersi, tanto che dovette scostare lo sguardo e si ritrovò a farlo scivolare in basso, oltre il collo possente e la linea dritta e spigolosa delle clavicole, lungo il torso orgogliosamente scoperto dall’uniforme lasciata sempre aperta. I muscoli tesi dell’addome spiccavano ancora di più a causa di quel buco vuoto al centro della pancia e Orihime si ritrovò a riflettere su quanta forza potesse esprimere il corpo statuario dell’Arrancar. Era un’impressione che le piaceva, nonostante il carattere della Sexta fosse tutt’altro che amabile, e la colmava di ammirazione: sembrava in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa si mettesse in testa, con tutto quel potere fra le sue mani, e non aveva paura di mettersi in gioco. Era un guerriero fiero ma se solo fosse stato un po’ meno distruttivo…

«Eh… ci stiamo godendo il panorama?».

La Duodecima si ritrovò tirata fuori a forza dai suoi pensieri, in tempo per rendersi conto che il suo sguardo era fisso in maniera a dir poco imbarazzante sulla figura dell’Espada. Strizzò le palpebre e arrossì vistosamente, mentre scuoteva il capo con foga.

«N-no… io non… ero persa nei miei pensieri su… insomma… fissavo il vuoto…».

«Sì, certo, ci credo!» sogghignò la Sexta, spaparanzandosi sotto lo scudo come meglio poteva. Era palese che stesse meglio e non solo dal modo in cui stava ricominciando ad agitarsi sotto la protezione dello scudo. Orihime cominciò a fissargli ostinatamente le punte dei piedi, quasi quella maliziosa battuta avesse dissotterrato qualcosa di ben più profondo, e fu la volta dell’Espada prendere a fissarla con un ghigno compiaciuto stampato in faccia.

Anche lei era un certo spettacolo, sarebbe stato idiota negarlo. Non si trattava solo del suo seno prorompente, che pure lo attirava parecchio. La sua persona sembrava una serie ininterrotta di curve morbide e dolci, che invitavano al tocco e all’assaggio e sì che in quella carne bianca e liscia ci avrebbe affondato volentieri i canini, giusto per sapere la sua anima che sapore aveva. A giudicare dal suo odore, doveva essere tremendamente invitante. Tutto di lei gli provocava una fame sorda e inestinguibile, un vuoto anche più profondo di quello che aveva nella pancia. I suoi capelli lunghi e luminosi, i suoi grandi occhi liquidi e ambrati, le guance rosee e piene, le labbra carnose… Orihime Inoue sembrava pulsare di vita nonostante fosse un’anima morta e bucata esattamente come tutti loro.

«Credo di aver finito».

La Duodecima ritirò lo scudo di luce e posò Hibisco sul letto, a poca distanza dal suo fianco. Riprese lentamente fiato, provando a scacciare la sensazione che la afferrava alla bocca dello stomaco. Aveva sprecato molta energia per curarlo e la fame era tornata a farsi sentire prepotente e poi… si vergognava tantissimo a pensarlo ma l’odore dell’anima della Sexta era particolarmente appetitoso. Le rimescolava il sangue nelle vene e mandava in fibrillazione ogni singola cellula del suo essere.

«Ah, cazzo, finalmente!» borbottò l’Espada, balzando a sedere come se nulla fosse. Si sentiva rinvigorito e nuovamente al massimo delle sue possibilità. Mosse un po’ il braccio sinistro, per accertarsi che avesse riacquistato la sua piena funzionalità.

«Aspetta… lasciami controllare che sia tutto a posto…». Orihime si puntellò sulle ginocchia, sporgendosi oltre il suo busto per osservare da vicino il suo braccio sinistro. Le sue dita leggere gli sfiorarono l’avambraccio e Grimmjow represse a fatica un brivido d’anticipazione, provando a ignorare l’effetto che faceva il suo tocco sulla pelle o la vicinanza eccessiva dei suoi capelli al suo viso, che facevano il solletico e gli riempivano le narici del suo odore buono e dolce. Quella dannata femmina gli mandava il sangue alla testa.

«Sembra… sembra che la ferita si sia rimarginata perfettamente… meno male… ma la prossima volta non… non aspettare così tanto per farti curare» sospirò Orihime, mentre la stanchezza le faceva venire le vertigini e la rendeva pericolosamente instabile.

«Che palle, ti ho già detto che non ce n’era bisogno! Non mi piace avere debiti con la gente!» sbottò francamente Grimmjow, sentendosi a disagio.

«Non… non l’ho fatto per avere qualcosa in cambio. Volevo solo che tu… stessi bene… Grimmjow…».

La Duodecima ansimò pesantemente, mentre una nuova fitta di vertigini le toglieva completamente l’equilibrio. Si ritrovò a incespicare su di lui e l’unico appiglio che riuscì a trovare furono le sue spalle, a cui si aggrappò disperatamente, conficcando le unghie nel tessuto della giacca fino a lacerarlo e premere contro la pelle nuda.

I palmi grandi dell’Espada si premettero contro la sua vita, sostenendola e impedendole di rovinargli completamente addosso.

«Te l’ho detto che sei stupida. Se ti riduci in questo stato, qualcuno potrebbe approfittarne per farti a brandelli!» commentò felino, soffiandole quelle parole contro l’orecchio con tono notevolmente più basso e pacato del solito. Ora che ce l’aveva praticamente alla sua mercé sembrava essersi ridotto a più miti consigli e non certo per pietà nei suoi confronti. Era più giusto dire che riteneva che la Duodecima fosse stata punita a sufficienza per il suo comportamento sconsideratamente generoso. Un giorno magari avrebbe imparato a comportarsi in maniera più intelligente, invece di ficcarsi in situazioni tanto suicide da sola.

«Non sei quel tipo di Arrancar… Grimmjow… non sei un vigliacco…» sospirò pesantemente Orihime e la sicurezza che impediva alla sua voce di tremare lo irritò non poco. Ma era davvero così fottutamente prevedibile?! Possibile che non ci fosse modo di ispirare un minimo di terrore nell’animo di quella pazza sconsiderata? E poi era così vicina che gli sarebbe bastato appena allungare il capo per darle un morso, letteralmente. Si ritrovò a premere il viso contro il suo collo, scostando le ciocche di lunghi capelli castani con la punta del naso e insinuandosi  sotto di essi, nel breve spazio che separava la mandibola dall’orlo del colletto della sua divisa.

«Questo è vero, _Princesa_ » le concesse alla fine, le labbra che strusciavano contro la sua pelle a ogni sillaba pronunciata, e la sentì rabbrividire violentemente sotto le sue dita in uno spasmo delizioso, che la costrinse persino a inghiottire un lamento soffocato.

E poi, inaspettatamente, la morse. Il profilo netto dei suoi canini lacerò appena la pelle nuda, facendone stillare fuori sangue dolcissimo che l’Espada si affrettò a leccare via in una singola lappata. Quel sapore ferroso gli dava ancora più alla testa e la consistenza della sua carne gli faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca: non era riuscito a trattenersi, aveva dovuto assaggiarla. Orihime si inarcò violentemente contro di lui e provò a reprimere la sensazione impetuosa che si era riversata giù per la sua spina dorsale come corrente elettrica purissima. Non ci riuscì e la sua mano saettò sulla nuca della Sexta, afferrandogli un ciuffo di capelli fra le dita e tirando con forza inaudita, come se avesse deciso di strapparglieli.

«Non mangiarmi!» gli urlò senza fiato, staccandosi dalla sua spalla e fissandolo in volto. Aveva un’espressione stravolta e gli occhi sgranati, sì, ma non dal terrore. Era piuttosto lo sguardo di un predatore affamato, sul punto di attaccare ma che si tratteneva in virtù di chissà quale forza disumana. Neanche lui si aspettava una reazione del genere, non da quella femmina così mite. A quanto pareva l’istinto di autoconservazione lavorava in lei in maniera molto più prepotente di quanto non sembrasse a una prima occhiata. Ottimo.

«Non hai capito… non è quello il tipo di _fame_ che ho» concluse leccandosi via il suo sangue dalle labbra ma non si allontanò da lei. Maledizione, voleva assaggiarla ancora ma se quella si tirava indietro così, non c’era poi molto da fare. Sempre che si stesse tirando indietro, non era chiaro, continuava a fissarlo, a gravargli addosso con quello sguardo spiritato che adesso si faceva ancora più intenso.

«Perché… perché l’hai fatto…» pigolò lei in risposta in un soffio stanco e rotto da emozioni contrastanti. C’erano paura e rabbia e fame nella sua voce. Grimmjow non capiva quell’atteggiamento scomposto ma qualsiasi riflessione venne troncata di netto dalla successiva mossa della Duodecima. Gli calò sul viso, le labbra schiuse come se si preparasse davvero a mangiarselo in un boccone, e si ritrovò la bocca premuta sulla propria in un bacio spasmodico e umido, che gli risucchiò via il fiato e la ragione in pochi secondi. Orihime lo stava baciando con un ardore impensabile, una mano sulla spalla e l’altra ancora fastidiosamente stretta sulla nuca, e Grimmjow faticò non poco a riprendere la supremazia. La strinse forte per la vita, costringendola a crollare seduta sulle sue cosce, e le infilò le dita fra i capelli. La tenne ferma mentre si aggiustava in quel bacio che si trasformava via via in una serie di morsi affamati, fatto di denti che graffiavano le labbra e mischiavano alla saliva il sapore del sangue caldo di entrambi. Ma Orihime guizzava sotto le sue dita, gli stringeva il viso fra le mani, si spingeva contro la bocca con entusiasmo, gli afferrava la lingua fa i denti, premendo forte come se stesse provando davvero a divorarselo.

Se la tirò contro il ventre e la sentì reagire entusiasticamente alle sue premure, accanendosi sulla sua bocca ormai martoriata dai morsi. Le sue dita gli sfioravano rapide gli zigomi, la guancia e la maschera d’osso, il collo e le spalle e lo riempivano di attesa che si mescolava, bollente, all’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene.

E poi Orihime si staccò, improvvisamente come improvvisamente si era gettata su di lui, lasciando entrambi scontenti e più affamati di prima. La osservò attraverso gli occhi ancora offuscati dall’impeto di quelle effusioni violente, mentre si riprendeva piegata su se stessa, le spalle che sobbalzavano al ritmo dei grandi respiri che faceva, lo sguardo sconvolto, la bocca schiusa, arrossata e sporca del sangue di entrambi. La vide sfiorarsi un labbro in punta di dita, sobbalzando al dolore lieve che le procurava quel tocco sulla pelle troppo sensibile, e poi fissarsi i polpastrelli con sguardo distratto. Quel gesto bastò a mandare all’aria quel po’ di autocontrollo che ancora gli rimaneva. La voleva, ora e subito, desiderava prendersela seduta stante, anche con tutti i vestiti addosso, glieli avrebbe strappati dopo ma adesso tutto ciò che bramava era un contatto fisico profondo, annegare affondato dentro di lei fino in fondo.

Allungò una mano, per afferrarle un polso e tirarsela contro, ma Orihime scartò di lato, guizzando via dalla sua presa felina e ritrovandosi malamente seduta sul letto. Ancora in preda alle vertigini, afferrò Hibisco con presa malferma e saltò giù dal letto, barcollando verso la porta.

«Dove…».

«Mi dispiace… non posso… è… è pericoloso!».

La Duodecima non si voltò, non diede a nessuno dei due la possibilità di riflettere a sufficienza, si limitò a schizzare col suo passo incerto fuori dagli appartamenti della Sexta, lasciandosi la porta aperta alle spalle e il rumore di passi concitati lungo il corridoio.

Il silenzio nella sua stanza non era mai stato tanto pesante. Grimmjow non fu in grado di reagire, non subito. Tali e tante erano le cose accadute nel giro di pochi secondi che si sentiva frastornato. Un attimo prima ce l’aveva in pugno, la sua preda appetitosa, era già proiettato in avanti, sicuro che l’avrebbe inchiodata al letto e fatta sua quel pomeriggio stesso. Un attimo dopo lei gli sfuggiva fra le dita come sabbia portata via dal vento del deserto, quasi un miraggio di un assurdo ed eccitante sogno a occhi aperti.

Il sapore che aveva sulle labbra, l’odore che gli impregnava le labbra, tuttavia, erano troppo consistenti per poter avvalorare quella tesi. Era sveglio, si era appena limonato la Duodecima e poi quella, per sue non meglio identificate pare mentali, si era eclissata. Era incazzato ed eccitato da morire e quei due sentimenti si confondevano strettamente fra loro, mandandolo ancora più in bestia e rendendolo decisamente reattivo.

«Cazzo!».

Si alzò, sferrando un pugno contro il muro e sfondandolo letteralmente, tanto da lasciarci un vistoso buco al centro. Non ci capiva più niente ma in quel momento neanche gliene importava. Aveva bisogno di andare a caccia, prima di subito, e poveraccio il primo che si sarebbe trovato di fronte. Lo avrebbe ridotto a brandelli sottili nella maniera più sanguinosa e dolorosa possibile!


	5. Caccia #5: Into the night, desperate and broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci all'ultimo capitolo! Ce l'abbiamo fatta! I pupi convolano! Oh, in questo capitolo la fame Hollow di Orihime arriva alle estreme conseguenze, chissà come Grimmjow giudicherà questo suo lato nascosto... *suspence buttata alla cavolo* Bene, c'è anche un po' di battaglia/squartamenti, non leggetelo subito dopo mangiato, anche se non è nulla di particolare, sono la prima schifiltosa sulla faccia del pianeta, di quelle che seguono C.S.I. di spalle per non vedere le scene bBBBrutte. Mi dispiace di non aver vi scritto una bella lemon in stile "50 Sfumature di Stocacchio", vi ho deluse tutte. :(((( *ironia portami via* Ok, fine degli scleri, buona lettura e grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di sopportarmi fin qui. u3u

_We were the kings and queens of promise._  
_We were the phantoms of our selves._  
_Maybe the children of a lesser god,_  
_between Heaven and Hell._  
_Heaven and Hell_  
_**{30 Seconds To Mars | Kings and Queens}** _

La fame di un Arrancar era cosa seria e Orihime Inoue lo sapeva bene. Se n’era rimasta rintanata nella sua stanza per due giorni, raggomitolata su se stessa con le mani sulla pancia, nel tentativo inutile di frenare i brontolii sempre più insistenti. La sua anima anelava cibo e neanche l’atmosfera ricca di reishi dell’Hueco Mundo poteva fare nulla per alleviare l’impellenza di quella necessità primaria. Al suo livello di sviluppo era come acqua fresca che riempiva per un attimo e poi si lasciava dietro un vuoto anche più grande.

Era sgattaiolata fuori dalla finestra di notte – se notte poteva esserci sotto il soffitto scuro di Las Noches – stando ben attenta a non turbare il sonno delle sue Fracción. La caccia era un affare complicato per chi, come lei, aveva troppa pietà per i suoi simili, ma la sopravvivenza richiedeva un prezzo che non poteva esimersi dal pagare. Da quando viveva presso la corte di Aizen-sama, quel tributo doveva essere riscosso molto più spesso, perché l’impiego che faceva dei suoi poteri era a dir poco massiccio.

Ciò che l’aveva spinta a muoversi, però, non era stata la pura e semplice sopravvivenza. Ogni volta si era sempre trattato di proteggere qualcun altro dalla sua fame. Quando abitavano ancora fra le lande desolate dell’Hueco Mundo, cacciare significa offrire nutrimento alle sue Fracción ed evitare che lei stessa, in una crisi di fame, potesse sentirsi tentata di fare loro del male. Ora… ora c’era qualcun altro che aveva rischiato di finire vittima dei suoi morsi. Oh, lui era forte, avrebbe saputo sottrarsi senza problemi ma l’idea di fargli del male l’aveva terrorizzata. L’impulso che l’aveva spinta fra le sue braccia era stato così devastante da squassarla nel profondo e buttarla in uno stato di agitazione che la reclusione autoimposta non aveva fatto che acuire.

Correndo fra le dune di sabbia, cominciò a liberare l’energia repressa troppo a lungo nei muscoli, e la mente si fece più lucida. Doveva individuare una vittima ma prima voleva allontanarsi ancora un po’ da Las Noches, per evitare di essere vista dagli altri. Non le importava che l’assassinio fosse all’ordine del giorno, non era quel lato di sé che voleva mostrare agli altri.

Nuvole di sabbia sollevate dal Sonido le sferzavano le guance e, se la sua pelle non fosse stata di hierro, si sarebbe probabilmente riempita di minuscoli tagli. Saettò fra un pilastro e l’altro, sondando la superficie desertica alla ricerca di una buona riserva di caccia. La individuò, oltre una corte di alberi scheletrici, e scese di quota, fino a sfiorare il terreno con la punta dei calzari. Cominciò a scandagliare lo spazio attorno a sé usando il Pesquis; scartò pietosamente le anime più piccole e più deboli, avrebbe dovuto sterminarne troppe per riuscire a nutrirsi a sufficienza. Aveva bisogno di un nemico sufficientemente grande e potente, che potesse saziarla per molti giorni di seguito. Era brava a distinguere le anime e la loro entità anche da molto lontano e proprio a pochi chilometri di distanza si trovava un Gillian che faceva al caso suo. Sembrava grandicello e non lontano dall’evoluzione in Adjuchas.

Si sfilò Hibisco dalle spalle, stringendolo fra le dita mentre ripartiva, non più alla velocità del Sonido. Doveva muoversi con cautela e avvicinarsi di soppiatto per non essere scoperta. Se morte doveva somministrargli, che fosse rapida e praticamente indolore, non voleva che se ne accorgesse e potesse reagire e magari persino ferirsi più volte prima di cadere sotto i suoi colpi. Aveva buon gioco a essere implacabile, ora che si stava lasciando sopraffare dall’istinto e dalla fame, che le faceva scoprire i denti e le innervava ogni singolo muscolo di tensione pura.

«Hibisco… recidi» sospirò in un sussurro inudibile, acquattata e non vista fra i cespugli  scheletrici che costituivano il suo punto d’osservazione, e le lame del grosso shuriken che stringeva fra le dita si illuminarono di una luce dorata, affilandosi all’istante. Ora non doveva far altro che attendere il momento più propizio.

«Che cazzo!» sbottò Grimmjow, sondando i cieli di Las Noches con sguardo cupo. Chiunque fosse stato così pazzo da sconfinare nella sua riserva di caccia avrebbe pagato caro quell’affronto. Perché lo avrebbe ucciso seduta stante, naturalmente, nessuno poteva mettere i suoi piedacci sulle sue prede e sperare di restare vivo.

Fu allora che la vide, un puntolino più bianco della sabbia che la circondava e, poco più in là un Gillian mastodontico, alto forse cinque volte lui stesso. Doveva essere vicino alla trasformazione in Adjuchas, benché conservasse ancora fattezze poco umane. Due lunghe braccia scheletriche terminavano in un paio di mani enormi e aveva la maschera che ricordava il volto di uno stranissimo coccodrillo. La testa terminava in una lunga antenna che curvava all’indietro, fino a metà schiena, e se ne stava piegato in avanti, puntellandosi sulle nocche delle mani. Non sembrava essersi accorto della presenza di un potenziale aggressore e anche Grimmjow, che solitamente non regolava il suo Pesquis su frequenza così basse, aveva notato la sua presenza.

Era stato il manufatto luminoso che stringeva fra le dita a richiamare il suo sguardo ed era lì per intervenire e pestare per bene il malcapitato quando lunghi capelli castani a lui ben familiari si stagliarono nell’aria polverosa. Si fermò nei pressi di un pilastro non troppo lontano dal luogo dello scontro e vi si sedette in cima, decidendo di attendere. Quella femmina irragionevole sarebbe stata comunque punita per aver osato sconfinare nel suo territorio ma l’idea di vederla combattere lo eccitava non poco, doveva ammetterlo. Le voci sulle sue reazioni quando era stata avvistata dalle prime avanguardie Arrancar non si erano mai del tutto sopite e lui doveva ancora capire se quel potere represso che aveva percepito in sua presenza fosse solo un’illusione o realtà.

La vide balzare in alto e lanciare il suo shuriken luminoso in direzione del Gillian che le dava le spalle… mancandolo di parecchi metri. Che fallita, neanche un colpo così semplice riusciva a compiere e lui che si era riempito di aspettative per nulla. Stava già per alzarsi e ignorare quello spettacolo noioso, quando un rivolgimento di eventi inaspettato catturò nuovamente la sua attenzione. Lo shuriken descrisse un largo arco e tornò indietro, fra le mani della sua padrona, e il Gillian ne seguì la traiettoria, voltandosi e offrendole il collo non più coperto dalla lunga antenna.

Quello spazio bastò perché Orihime si proiettasse con un colpo di Sonido di fianco all’Hollow, proprio all’altezza della sua maschera. Sollevò il braccio alto sopra la propria testa, torcendo il busto allo spasimo per dare più forza al colpo, e lo riabbassò con una tale rapidità che persino Grimmjow dovette trattenersi dallo sbattere le palpebre per non perdere nessun movimento. Vibrò il colpo con uno strillo acuto, liberando tutta l’energia accumulata nella torsione, e accompagnò il primo affondo delle lame dello shuriken nella pelle dura e robusta del Gillian. Poi Hibisco gli tranciò di netto il collo, passandolo da parte a parte e conficcandosi nella sabbia sotto di loro. Un fiotto di sangue caldissimo e viscoso schizzò fuori dalla ferita, sporcandole i capelli, il viso e le vesti bianche.

La testa del Gillian rotolò sul terreno con l’espressione sorpresa di chi era trapassato senza neanche accorgersi di essere effettivamente morto, la bocca contratta in un sorriso privo di senso.

La faccia di Grimmjow era un’unica maschera d’incredulità, invece. Quella era davvero la Orihime Inoue che due giorni prima lo aveva tartassato pur di curarlo ed era scappata via dalla sua stanza imbarazzata, dopo aver predicato pace, amore e bene a tutto andare? Quella specie di dea della guerra ricoperta di sangue e con lo sguardo crudele di una fiera affamata era la Duodecima Espada? La vide chinarsi sul corpo decapitato del Gillian e affondare le unghie nel suo braccio, staccandolo di schianto in un rumore di ossa sbriciolate e tendini strappati e muscoli lacerati. Si avventò sulla sua carne a denti scoperti, strappandone un brano dopo l’altro e divorando quel nutrimento ricco di reiatsu che finalmente cominciava a colmare il suo stomaco affamato. Non scartava nulla, i suo denti intaccavano persino le ossa per raggiungerne il midollo ricco.

Grimmjow osservava a bocca aperta quel magnifico spettacolo di scarnificazione e distruzione delle spoglie del nemico ucciso. La fame della Duodecima sembrava senza fondo, non c’era centimetro del corpo del Gillian che lasciò intatto, finché sulla distesa di sabbia fina si accumularono ossa spaccate e sbiancate, ripulite di ogni residuo  con una dedizione che aveva dello spaventoso e dell’ammirevole allo stesso tempo. La sentì sospirare, sazia e soddisfatta, solo dopo che di quell’Hollow tanto più grande di lei non era rimasto più nulla da consumare.

Socchiuse gli occhi, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca della sua zanpakuto, e affondò i piedi nella sabbia con rinnovata energia, andando a recuperare l’arma che luccicava sotto i raggi della luna, sporca di sangue seccato come quello che le impregnava ancora le vesti e i capelli.

«O-oh, ma guarda un po’ la _Princesa_ come si diverte a ciucciare os…».

Non ebbe tempo di completare la sua frase. Orihime lanciò uno strillo, ancora intrisa di quell’istinto omicida che l’aveva guidata durante la sua caccia, e si voltò approfittando di quella mossa per caricare il braccio e lanciare Hibisco in direzione del nuovo arrivato che aveva avuto la non tanto geniale idea di appropinquarsi alle sue spalle.

Grimmjow scartò di lato ma neanche la sua rapidità riuscì a sottrarlo totalmente alla furia della Duodecima. La punta di una lama dello shuriken aprì un taglio netto ma superficiale sulla sua guancia sinistra, da cui stillarono veloci alcune gocce di sangue.

«Non… non pensavo che fossi tu!» pigolò spaventata, mentre la sua espressione inferocita si mutava in una contrita e sbigottita.

«Bella roba, prima mi invadi il territorio e ti vieni a mangiare le _mie_ prede e poi mi attacchi pure!» ruggì Grimmjow apparentemente scontento ma la posizione d’attacco che il suo corpo aveva assunto e il ghigno trionfante che gli tagliava in due la faccia trasmettevano ben altri sentimenti. Era euforico alla possibilità di scontrarsi proprio con lei, che tanto a lungo gli era sfuggita dalle dita.

«Sono… sono mortificata, quando ho fame divento… divento incontrollabile, non volevo invadere la tua riserva…» si scusò Orihime, stringendosi fra le spalle e lasciando che Hibisco tornasse indietro, fra le sue dita che si aggrapparono al buco centrale con fare spasmodico e nervoso.

«Ehi, no no no, aspetta un fottuto secondo! Credi di passarla liscia con qualche scusa del cazzo? Adesso come minimo devi affrontarmi in un bel duello e vedi di riprendere un po’ di quella bella grinta omicida che avevi cinque secondi fa mentre ti pappavi il Gillian!».

C’era qualcosa nel divertimento con cui Grimmjow stava affrontando quella situazione, che lei trovava a dir poco incresciosa, che disturbava Orihime profondamente. Era a disagio ma lui sembrava non voler capire e insisteva, rigirando il dito nella piaga che era quel suo comportamento così mostruosamente sconveniente.

«Preferirei… preferirei che tu dimenticassi ciò che hai visto, p… per favore» replicò pacatamente ma già qualcosa di nuovo e impaziente velava la sua voce, qualcosa che la faceva crepitare di sottile indignazione. La Sexta rise forte, ignorando la sua richiesta e si chinò su di lei come si fa con un bambino più piccolo di cui ci si vuole prendere gioco.

«Col cazzo! Fai tanto la santarellina e poi stacchi teste come se niente fosse! E non farmi quegli occhioni lacrimevoli, non attaccano, non con tutto quel sangue appiccicato addosso, sembri appena tornata da un fottuto massacro!».

Quella volta l’Espada fu costretto a sfoderare Pantera senza neanche riflettere, un riflesso condizionato che lo salvò da un colpo che avrebbe potuto certo non tranciarlo di netto ma ferirlo profondamente a un fianco. Il filo sbeccato della zanpakuto si incastrò perfettamente fra le lame dello shuriken, bloccando il colpo che si riverberò potentemente nel suo braccio e in quello dell’attaccante.

«Basta…. ti prego, smettila… smettila di parlarne…» soffiò Orihime fra i denti, il volto piegato in una maschera fatta equamente di rimorso e rabbia. Una volta che lasciava fluire fuori tutti i suoi istinti era così difficile rimetterli a posto, rinchiuderli dentro e farli assopire fino alla caccia successiva. La presenza di Grimmjow, poi, contribuiva a renderla notevolmente più instabile. Risvegliava la fame, una fame che ora più che mai era certa non c’entrasse con il desiderio di nutrirsi ma non per era questo meno pericolosa.

«No! Sei proprio stupida, hai tutto quel potenziale e te lo tieni represso dentro, quando potresti usarlo per massacrare tutti quelli che ti ostacolano!».

Lui non poteva e non voleva capire le sue ragioni ma non era a quello che miravano le sue parole. Desiderava stizzirla, provocarla ancora e ricacciarla nello stato in cui era sprofondata pochi minuti prima. I suoi sforzi ebbero successo, perché la Duodecima lanciò un grido e in un balzo disincagliò Hibisco, sollevando alto il braccio e calandola sulla sua testa. Non più vittima della sorpresa, la Sexta reagì prontamente e questa volta non si limitò a difendersi ma si oppose al suo colpo, restituendoglielo indietro con rinnovata forza e costringendola ad arretrare per il rinculo.

Orihime puntellò i piedi, frenando a mezz’aria nell’atmosfera ricca di reishi, e riprese fiato senza abbandonare la sua posa difensiva, lo shuriken posto di fronte al corpo come fosse uno scudo.

«Non mi interessa massacrare! Non sono venuta a Las Noches per questo! Non… perché insisti così tanto?! Non sono fiera di quello… di quello che ho fatto prima, anche se l’ho fatto per fame!».

La sua voce era uno stridio disperato, come di un uccellino inseguito da un predatore con gli artigli già affondati a metà nel petto. Il suo sguardo smarrito e arrabbiato avrebbe fatto desistere non pochi dal continuare a tartassarla ma Grimmjow non conosceva pietà, men che meno quando trovava una preda interessante con cui giocare.

«Ed è qui che ti sbagli! Ma le senti le stronzate che spari?! Piantala di fingere di essere quello che non sei e comincia a comportarti come qualsiasi Arrancar normale!».

Camminavano in circolo, squadrandosi l’un l’altra a poca distanza, l’arma in pugno e i muscoli tesi, pronti all’azione. Il ghigno della Sexta brillava contento a ogni risposta più esasperata della Duodecima. Sentiva il flusso irregolare del suo reiatsu affievolirsi e riaccendersi di continuo. Stava lottando per non lasciarsi sopraffare dall’impulso di attaccare ma era palese che quell’operazione si stava rivelando per lei sempre più difficile.

«Non… non mi interessa come si comportano gli altri… rispetto le loro scelte ma non le condivido… dovresti… dovresti essere così cortese da fare… da fare lo stesso».

Aveva ripreso il controllo della sua voce, il suo solito contegno sereno cominciava a fare capolino fra i tratti sconvolti del suo viso. Non andava affatto bene, il suo desiderio di lottare si era pienamente risvegliato e ora Grimmjow esigeva soddisfazione immediata.

«Bah!» ruggì scontento e in un colpo di Sonido scomparve dal suo campo visivo. Orihime sbatté le palpebre sconvolta, scandagliando lo spazio davanti a sé più rapidamente che poteva ma non fu abbastanza.

«Chissà se quel tuo giocattolo è tanto bravo a difenderti come lo è a tagliare!».

«Respingi!».

La voce della Sexta la raggiunse alle spalle e Orihime ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi urlando quel comando. La forza del fendente fu tale da sbalzarla al suolo ma Hibisco assolse il suo compito e, a parte qualche livido sulla schiena, non subì alcun’altra ferita.

«Non mi sto divertendo, Grimmjow…» gridò lei, la voce contratta dallo sforzo, e si rimise in piedi giusto in tempo per parare un secondo colpo della Sexta. Fu anche più violento del primo ma questa volta Orihime era più preparata e affondò i piedi nella sabbia, arretrando di poco. Da dietro le lame dello shuriken un paio di occhi ambrati lo fissavano sgranati di collera e il volto pallido era punteggiato da numerose gocce di sudore. Faceva grandi respiri, come se fosse sul punto di perdere di nuovo il controllo. L’Espada rise e decise di darle un’altra spintarella.

«Oh, invece io scommetto di sì, e magari ti è anche venuta tanta voglia di staccarmi la testa dal collo come hai fatto con quell’Hollow!».

Non seppe bene cosa avesse provocato maggiormente la Duodecima, se l’ennesimo riferimento alla caccia di poco prima o l’idea che fosse persino capace di ucciderlo, fatto stava che la sua voce si tramutò in un grido, molto più simile allo stridio di un falco che al pigolare di un uccellino smarrito, e lei lanciò ancora una volta Hibisco. A quella distanza non poteva sottrarsi più di tanto e Grimmjow si beccò la lama sul fianco, guadagnandosi una lunga ferita obliqua. Soltanto la sua rapidità e la consistenza dura della sua pelle di hierro rendevano i colpi di quello shuriken gigante meno devastanti ma il fatto di essere stato colpito lo fomentò a sufficienza perché cominciasse a fare sul serio anche lui.

Istinto omicida e desiderio di possederla cominciavano a intrecciarsi tanto strettamente che la Sexta non capiva più bene se fosse maggiore la voglia di ucciderla o quella di riuscire a stringerla fra le braccia ma andava bene in ogni caso. Stavano stabilendo un contatto, distruttivo e devastante, e lei aveva finalmente perso di nuovo quel contegno misericordioso con cui aveva seguitato a trattarlo fino a quel momento.

Reagì approfittando di un buco nella sua guardia e la punta di Pantera le sfiorò la pancia, disegnando uno squarcio orizzontale sul suo vestito bianco e una lunga ferita sottile poco sopra il suo ombelico. Quel contatto col metallo freddo della sua zanpakuto sembrò farla imbestialire ulteriormente. Non era il timore di morire a farla avvampare ma l’idea di lasciarsi troppe cose irrisolte alle spalle, un rancore sottile e maligno che echeggiava una vita passata che neanche più riusciva a ricordare.

Si slanciò alle sue spalle, recuperando lo shuriken e accanendosi sulla sua schiena. Tuttavia non era rapida quanto lui e Grimmjow ebbe buon gioco a voltarsi e parare il suo colpo. Ma Hibisco era tagliente e persino l’aria che spostava si tramutò in una lama, sebbene meno affilata, che colpì in pieno petto la Sexta, riempiendo la sua giacca di minuscoli tagli. Le loro zanpakuto impattarono di nuovo, filo contro filo, in un orribile rumore di metallo che scintillava e strideva.

Il ghigno della Sexta era sempre più simile a quello di un bambino impegnato nel suo gioco preferito mentre quello di Orihime non era che una paresi contorta di rabbia e confusione. Si stava lasciando provocare e, ciò che era peggio, in fondo le piaceva replicare agli attacchi dell’Espada, la attraeva al punto che non riusciva ad allontanarsi da lui neanche se impegnava tutta la coscienza e comandava al suo corpo di ubbidire. L’istinto stesso ormai guidava i muscoli, indicava come reagire e che tipo di fendenti sferrare e lei eseguiva, facendosi trascinare in una spirale di distruzione che non avrebbe dovuto trovare affatto esaltante.

Ogni volta che faceva un passo indietro, lui era subito alle sue spalle e rintuzzava i suoi tentativi di sottrarsi al combattimento, finché divenne chiaro che non aveva alcuna intenzione di ucciderla né di essere ucciso. Voleva solo continuare ad affrontarla, mentre la stanchezza cominciava a far dolere i muscoli e la pelle si riempiva di tagli sanguinanti e lacerazioni più o meno profonde. La pazienza della Duodecima, solitamente infinita, aveva però raggiunto il limite. Non le era mai capitato di sostenere un combattimento tanto a lungo e i sentimenti negativi che le ruggivano sempre più profondamente in petto non le piacevano. Doveva darci un taglio, e subito, o rischiava davvero di lasciarsi trascinare e ferirlo seriamente, anche se una parte di lei riteneva che un po’ se lo sarebbe meritato.

Si sollevò più in alto, lanciando Hibisco contro la Sexta e mancandolo di proposito. Lo shuriken descrisse un ampio arco alle sue spalle e Grimmjow sorrise, urlando di rimando: «L’ho già visto una volta, questo trucco, figurati se mi lascio incantare di nuo…».

Orihime puntò il palmo della mano ben aperto verso di lui e recitò a voce alta, sopraffacendo la sua voce: « _Cero floral_!».

Sei petali di luce dorata si disegnarono di fronte alla sua mano e una corrente di pura energia negativa si sprigionò verso il basso, dirigendosi in un battito di ciglia lì dove l’Espada si trovava. L’esplosione prodotta dall’impatto sollevò un gran polverone, sufficiente perché Orihime ci si infilasse in mezzo, muovendosi lì dove era sicura avrebbe ritrovato Hibisco.

«La prossima volta che vuoi creare un diversivo… colpisci per ammazzarmi, _Princesa_!».

La Duodecima lanciò uno strillo sorpreso, ritrovandosi quelle parole ruggite alle spalle quando meno se lo aspettava. Si voltò, cogliendo con la coda dell’occhio il movimento con cui la Sexta lanciò Pantera dietro di sé. Non ebbe tempo di sfuggirgli, lo sentì afferrarla per le spalle con una mossa fulminea e spingersi insieme a lei contro le dune di sabbia poco sotto di loro. L’impatto fu rapido e sollevò tanta di quella sabbia da far tossire entrambi. Quando la Duodecima riuscì a riprendere fiato e riaprire gli occhi, Grimmjow troneggiava su di lei puntellandosi sulle ginocchia, i palmi delle mani ancora premuti contro le spalle, e due occhi azzurri che la fissavano immensamente eccitati.

«Sei davvero niente male a combattere… quando decidi di fare sul serio!» ghignò ancora senza fiato e Orihime rispose con una smorfia, che aumentò ancora più il suo divertimento, ma poi si fece pensosa e per una manciata di secondi nessuno di loro due parlò.

«Ho… ho capito perché ti ostini così tanto a volermi sfidare… sei preoccupato per la mia incolumità e vuoi… vuoi assicurarti che io sappia difendermi…».

«No… oh, cosa! Ma per chi mi hai preso?! Non… non sono la balia Hollow di nessuno! Avevo solo voglia di scoprire se eri tutto fumo e niente arrosto o valevi qualcosa!».

Che fosse la verità oppure no, la reazione della Sexta fu talmente esagitata da risultare buffissima e Orihime scoppiò in una risatina sottile, che le scosse il corpo e si ripercosse anche nei palmi dell’Arrancar. Quello sollevò le mani e sbatté i pugni nella sabbia, ai lati della sua testa, protestando vivacemente.

«E non c’è un cazzo da ridere, io non sono come te!».

«Lo… lo so…» esclamò la Duodecima, strizzando le palpebre e reprimendo un’altra risatina.

«… stavo scherzando, Grimmjow! Meriti anche tu di essere un po’ punzecchiato… ecco…».

Orihime gonfiò le guance, facendogli un faccino fintamente arrabbiato che non aveva nulla dell’espressione terribile di pochi minuti prima. Quel cambiamento lo disorientò un po’, al punto che non riuscì a replicare nulla di intellegibile e finì per tacere. Anche Orihime tacque, di nuovo, sprofondando entrambi in un silenzio che metteva a disagio, fitto com’era di non detti e sensazioni scomode che tornavano a riaffiorare, ora che l’agitazione della battaglia svaporava via dai loro corpi. Lo sguardo della Duodecima saettò sulla figura muscolosa dell’Arrancar e subito un fatto innegabile balzò davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Oh… oh no, sei pieno di ferite… ti ho… cosa ti ho fatto…» pigolò con fare contrito, sollevando le mani senza tuttavia azzardarsi a sfiorarlo, come se non sentisse di meritarsi neanche il compito di guarirlo.

«Quattro graffietti, che vuoi che sia! Diventeranno tutte cicatrici di guerra!» ruggì divertito Grimmjow, lasciandosi andare a una risata roca e particolarmente felina. Quell’osservazione lo portò a soffermare il suo sguardo sul corpo dell’Arrancar e notare come anche lei fosse ricoperta di ferite più o meno grandi, che le laceravano la veste e gli hakama in più punti, lasciando intravedere la sua pelle e il suo sangue, mischiato a quello del Gillian che ancora la inzaccherava da capo a piedi.

«La tua guancia… mi dispiace… » continuò la Duodecima imperterrita, ignorando le osservazioni orgogliose della Sexta, mentre la sua mano sostava a pochissimi centimetri dal suo viso. Quasi si aspettava di essere sfiorato ma il tocco delle sue dita non arrivò. In compenso Orihime si puntellò sull’altra mano, sporgendosi verso di lui, e furono le sue labbra a raggiungerlo. Morbide, dolci, delicatissime, circondarono i lembi della sua ferita e poi la punta della sua lingua lo accarezzò pianissimo, leccando via il sangue coagulato sulla pelle. Grimmjow fu costretto a trattenere il fiato e strizzò le palpebre, ricacciando indietro qualsiasi risposta entusiastica a quel gesto. Maledetta stronza, prima faceva la ritrosa e poi ricominciava a farlo impazzire. E se fosse finita come l’ultima volta? Non ci teneva a restarsene con l’attrezzatura in assetto da combattimento e nulla da fare a parte rigirarsi i pollici. Negli hakama.

Ma poi Orihime spalancò ancora di più le labbra e cominciò a succhiare piano e il rumore dei piccoli gemiti che le scappavano dalle labbra, il calore del suo fiato sulla pelle, l’odore del suo corpo che gli invadeva le narici gli tolsero ogni remora.

«Ah, fanculo!».

Le afferrò il polso della mano ancora sospesa a mezz’aria e la spinse contro il terreno, costringendola a staccarsi da lui ma solo per lo spazio di tempo sufficiente perché si avventasse sul suo collo, di nuovo. Questa volta, superata la sorpresa iniziale, Orihime si lasciò andare sotto il suo morso, mentre la Sexta assaporava il gusto della sua pelle e del suo sangue ora che il colletto del suo vestito era stato strappato via durante il loro scontro.

Si schiacciò su di lei, i muscoli del suo petto che  premevano sul seno e sulla pancia, tranne lì dove c’era il buco e quella sensazione di vuoto improvviso acuiva il contatto con il suo corpo caldissimo. Le sue mani grandi furono presto sulla sua schiena, sui fianchi, sulle natiche, mentre si insinuava fra le sue cosce e si sfregava contro il suo ventre.

Orihime esalò un gemito acuto e la bocca di Grimmjow fu subito sulla sua, la lingua che le leccava il palato e i suoi denti che le mordevano le labbra. Orihime gli allacciò le braccia alla nuca, spingendosi ancora di più contro il suo viso, rispondendo ai suoi baci e ai suoi morsi e mugugnando parole che non capiva bene e non gli interessava farlo. Lei provò a staccarsi dalla sua bocca un paio di volte ma lui la inseguì e la riacchiappò, mentre i suoi baci si facevanp più profondi e devastanti. E poi la liberò, mentre le sue labbra scivolavano lungo la mandibola e il collo. La Duodecima gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, accarezzandolo e facendolo rabbrividire contro di lei. Per tutta risposta lui le assestò una spinta profonda e neanche i vestiti poterono attutirne l’effetto. Orihime si sciolse in un singhiozzo, mentre le mani dell’Espada scivolavano dai suoi fianchi fra le sue cosce.

«Grimmj… aspett… ah!» provò a richiamarlo ma la Sexta reagì con un mugolio scontento contro il suo collo e lasciò scivolare le dita lungo il suo inguine. La Duodecima inarcò la schiena, preda di una scossa elettrica devastante che quasi le tolse la poca lucidità che ancora le restava. Poi strinse le palpebre e si sforzò di parlare.

«Grimmjow… fermati… non… non possiamo… non qui…».

«Urgh… che c’è stavolta?! Non ti preoccupare, non mi faccio mangiare!» protestò Grimmjow, reprimendo un brivido che partì dalla nuca e gli scosse la colonna vertebrale, fino a guidare i suoi fianchi ancora una volta fra le sue cosce.

«Ah… no… solo… solo qui non possiamo… siamo in mezzo al deserto… se… se arrivasse qualcuno…».

La Sexta sobbalzò, staccandosi e fissandola stralunato. Era così preso da lei, così dannatamente affamato che quasi non capiva il significato delle sue parole, come se gli giungessero ovattate da un’altra dimensione. Gli ci volle più di qualche istante per mettere a fuoco il suo avvertimento e rendersi conto che, sì, in effetti aveva ragione. Era fottutamente pericoloso e il fatto che avesse abbassato ignominiosamente la guardia e fosse stata lei a ricordargli di stare attento era umiliante. Un guerriero come lui che perdeva la testa per un paio di tette.

Anche se si trattava di due tette spettacolari…

Orihime si sentì tirar su di peso, ancora stretta fra le braccia forti dell’Arrancar, e rimettere in piedi alla bell’e meglio. Grimmjow si staccò con eccessiva rapidità da lei, privandola del suo calore e del suo sostegno, e lei barcollò, sentendosi un po’ più vuota di prima. Era stato un suicidio ricordargli dove si trovassero, nonostante il pericolo che indubbiamente correvano, e ora più che mai temeva si fosse stancato di essere bloccato sul più bello. Le faceva male la sola idea che si potessero separare di nuovo, molto più di quanto non avesse fatto male due giorni prima.

«Prendi la tua zanpakuto e seguimi. E vedi di essere _veloce_!» sibilò Grimmjow dandole le spalle ma neanche quel gesto fu sufficiente a mascherare la nota alterata che colorava la sua voce. Gli formicolavano le mani, era impaziente di rimettergliele addosso ma doveva trattenersi ancora un po’. Recuperò Pantera e neanche si voltò a controllare che Orihime fosse effettivamente pronta. Pur di fare presto l’avrebbe volentieri caricata di peso e se la sarebbe portata via in giro ma figurarsi se faceva da facchino a qualcuno. E poi, se l’avesse toccata in quel momento, avrebbe finito per inchiodarla al primo pilastro disponibile e buonanotte a tutta la prudenza e l’autocontrollo del guerriero!

«Aspetta!» pigolò Orihime, disincagliando velocemente Hibisco dalla sabbia e rimettendoselo in spalla. Nonostante lo avesse seguito usando direttamente il Sonido, la Sexta era già parecchi metri avanti a lei e  continuò a correre, velocissimo e instancabile, in direzione delle mura di Las Noches.

«Non entriamo dall’ingresso?» urlò, mentre l’attrito le deformava le parole e rendeva difficoltoso anche parlare.

«Col cazzo!» commentò asciutto Grimmjow, che di convenevoli ne aveva avuti più che a sufficienza, e si librò più in alto, dirigendosi lì dove una finestra grande e alta si apriva nella zona corrispondente alla sua ala del palazzo. Era rimasta aperta, tanto di fretta lui era uscito quando aveva avvertito il reiatsu dell’”invasore” nel suo territorio, e venne scavalcata senza troppi riguardi. Dopo una manciata di secondi, anche Orihime la varcò in una folata di vento e sabbia, e si ritrovò al centro della stanza che aveva visitato pochi giorni prima.

Ondeggiò lievemente, stabilizzandosi sui due piedi e riabituandosi a stare ferma dopo quella lunga corsa.

«Grimmjow… la tua stanza è sempre così disordinata… non dovresti pulire un po’…» commentò, grattandosi la testa con aria perplessa, quando la luce illuminò lo spazio enorme di quell’appartamento, al centro del quale troneggiava un letto disfatto, che sembrava essere stato teatro di chissà quali battaglie. Si chiese se la Sexta nel sonno fosse irrequieto come nella veglia e quel pensiero la fece sorridere.

«Sì sì, dopo mi fai tutte le prediche che vuoi…» esordì l’Espada e le fu subito di fronte. Prima che Orihime riuscisse a sollevare lo sguardo, si sentì afferrare per la vita e gettare sul suddetto letto, su cui rimbalzò senza tanti complimenti.

«Woah!» strillò, a metà fra lo spaventato e il divertito.

«E adesso riprendiamo da dove ci eravamo interrotti».

La voce della Sexta si fece tremendamente seria e Orihime riportò immediatamente l’attenzione su di lui. Lo vide fare un passo verso di lei e poi balzare letteralmente sul letto come se fosse una pantera che guatasse la preda finalmente messa all’angolo. Fu più forte di lei, si strinse fra le braccia e rotolò di lato, mandando l’Arrancar a cadere di pancia sul materasso.

«Uoff! Ma che cazzo fai?!» sbraitò mortalmente offeso, ritrovandosi per suo sommo scorno a stringere fra le dita solo lenzuola stropicciate e sporche.

«Scusami ma… sei così buffo… così arrabbiato…» ridacchiò Orihime stesa su un fianco e si coprì la bocca con le piccole mani bianche. Quando lo osservò meglio e vide l’espressione impermalita che gli segnava il viso, non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò in una risatina scrosciante e argentina, piegandosi in due dal ridere.

«Bene, allora visto che ti faccio tanto ridere, puoi passare il resto della notte a farlo. Da sola!» sbuffò, issandosi su un gomito e facendo per saltar giù dal letto.

«No!» strillò la Duodecima tendendo una mano ma poi si corresse precipitosamente, avvertendo di essere stata troppo sfacciata.

«Volevo dire… era solo… era solo uno scherzo, Grimmjow… non essere così scontroso…».

Quell’ultimo richiamo non gli piacque granché – non era scontroso, cazzo! – ma il modo in cui lei lo aveva richiamato lo rassicurava sul fatto che fosse molto più impaziente di riavvicinarsi a lui di quanto non desse a vedere. Si puntellò sulle mani, gattonandole vicino con un mezzo ghigno sulla faccia che non prometteva nulla di buono.

«Se hai tanta voglia di giocare, abbiamo cose molto più divertenti da fare» la incalzò, camminandole vicino fino a sovrastarla di nuovo, proprio come nel deserto. Questa volta non c’era nessuno che avrebbe potuto interferire e mentre Orihime si stendeva sulla schiena e lo osservava dritto negli occhi, ebbe la certezza di non desiderare altre interruzioni. Bramava un contatto profondo con lui, voleva a tutti i costi averlo vicino, la sua anima gridava impazzita perché si fondessero l’uno nell’altra, irrimediabilmente. Lo voleva così tanto da temere di poterlo fare male, di consumarlo fra le dita, se lo avesse stretto con tanta urgenza ma lui… lui era così forte, poteva resistere, poteva… poteva tenerle testa.

Grimmjow non sembrava affatto preoccupato a quell’idea, soltanto impaziente, eppure questa volta non si slanciò su di lei. Si piegò in avanti con sadica lentezza, lasciando che la tensione aumentasse a dismisura man mano che i centimetri di vuoto che li separavano diminuivano, finché le sue labbra e quelle della Duodecima quasi si sfiorarono.

«O preferisci continuare a rotolartene in giro, eh?».

Fu un sussurro che mandò in fibrillazione entrambi ma Orihime non si sporse, si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi invadere dall’adrenalina, che le mandava il sangue alla testa, e dall’anticipazione, che tendeva ogni muscolo del corpo. Sollevò una mano e accarezzò le sue labbra spesse in punta di dita e lui gliele morse, ma piano, e quel gesto bastò perché lei gli si aggrappasse alla spalla e si avvicinasse al suo viso, per deporre un bacio all’angolo della sua bocca, lì dove c’era la sua maschera ossuta. Le sue braccia le avvolsero immediatamente la vita, le sue mani erano di nuovo sulla schiena, a contarle le vertebre e tentare la stoffa ruvida del vestito bianco, alla ricerca di una cerniera da abbassare: la trovarono. In un rumore secco di dentini disincastrati con eccessiva furia, metà del vestito le si aprì sulla schiena e cinque dita callose le sfiorarono la pelle nuda e già febbricitante.

Le mani della Duodecima erano sul suo petto scoperto, accarezzarono le costole e gli sfiorarono i capezzoli, facendolo sobbalzare. Meno delicate del solito e decisamente frettolose si aggrapparono ai lembi della sua giacca e tirarono, strattonarono, non troppo forte ma con insistenza sufficiente perché la Sexta se la lasciasse sfilare. Prese ad accarezzargli le braccia, il collo e la schiena, lanciando imbarazzate occhiate di sottecchi al suo torso nudo, che Grimmjow intercettò tutte e raccolse con fin troppo orgoglio. Mentre una mano ancora litigava con la cerniera dispettosamente incastrata, l’altra era già scesa sulla sua pancia, aveva temporaneamente ignorato i suoi seni, e si era infilata fra le sue cosce, che si strinsero spasmodicamente attorno quando il suo palmo caldo le sfiorò l’inguine.

Due dita lunghe e prepotenti cominciarono a sfregare sulla stoffa e poi a premere, fin quasi a penetrarla con tutto il tessuto sopra, e lei gettò la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi scappare un mugolio soffocato.

«Siamo impazienti, eh?» ghignò compiaciuto, sentendo i polpastrelli e gli hakama inumidirsi sotto il suo tocco ma la sua voce e il suo sguardo azzurro tradivano la medesima ansia. Orihime arrossì e non parlò ma si limitò ad accarezzargli la schiena, seguire in punta di polpastrelli il contorno del suo buco, fino a costringerlo a trattenere il fiato per l’anticipazione, e poi scivolare sul davanti e infilarsi, discrete, timide, lentissime, sotto il datejime e gli hakama. Toccarono la pelle nuda, fermandosi pudicamente fra i riccioli del pube e poi proseguendo più in basso, fino a sfiorarlo con il palmo ben aperto.

«Oh… anche… anche tu… sei impaziente…» pigolò imbarazzata, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su un punto oltre la sua spalla, perché la sfrontatezza di guardarlo negli occhi mentre parlava non ce l’aveva.

Grimmjow ghignò, sorpreso da quella mossa che non si sarebbe aspettato, vista la ritrosia che la Duodecima sapeva dimostrare nei momenti più impensati.

«Eh! Io non sono impaziente, soltanto sempre pronto all’azione!» ruggì esaltato e la mano dell’Arrancar si strinse improvvisamente attorno a lui, salda, strappandogli un mugugno che per miracolo non si tramutò in altro.

Le prime carezze di Orihime risultarono leggere, troppo leggere al punto da frustrarlo invece di donargli sollievo, fomentando la pressione che sempre più si andava accumulando in basso. Grimmjow decise di prendere la situazione di petto e si sbrigò a disfarsi del datejime nero che assicurava gli hakama ai fianchi della Duodecima, scoprendole le cosce tanto rapidamente da farla rabbrividire per il freddo improvviso. Poi le sue dita furono di nuovo fra le sue gambe, si fecero strada fra le pieghe umide della sua carne, pizzicando e titillando con un’insistenza che animò presto anche le mosse di Orihime. La sua presa sulla pelle tesa si fece più salda, gli sfregamenti si fecero più intensi mentre lei cercava di adattarsi al suo ritmo ma Grimmjow era sempre un po’ più veloce e in un attimo un dito le fu dentro fino alla nocca, strappandole un gemito sorpreso e facendole inarcare la schiena.

Orihime si strinse alla sua spalla con foga, conficcandoci dentro le unghie, e avvicinò le labbra al suo petto, posandole lì dove un’altra ferita spiccava sulla pelle ruvida dell’Espada. Dopo gliele avrebbe curate tutte ma adesso l’odore del suo sangue la chiamava e le faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca e lei non riusciva a sottrarsi. Cominciò a leccare piano e lo avvertì rabbrividire di piacere sopra di lei e continuò, più lenta di quanto fossero le mosse della sua mano, ricoprendogli presto il petto e le spalle di lappate leggere e rapide.

Se solo fosse scesa più un basso, la Sexta temeva che davvero l’avrebbe fatto crollare in pochi secondi e questo, assolutamente, non poteva permetterglielo. E poi le labbra di Orihime sfiorarono un taglio poco sopra il capezzolo e lo avvolsero nel calore umido della sua bocca, succhiando piano, e tutta la poca pazienza che ancora gli restava in corpo andò a farsi benedire. Tirò uno strattone alla cerniera ancora incastrata e quella venne via in un rumore di tessuto strappato.

«Oh, Grimmjow…» mugolò Orihime con voce logorata dall’ansia ma non aveva davvero voglia di soffermarsi sulle condizioni del suo vestito.

«Sì… dopo…» borbottò Grimmjow altrettanto esasperato e procedette a strapparle via anche la parte anteriore del vestito, aprendola in due con una dedizione che la Duodecima riusciva persino a definire “carina”. Fu con sommo disappunto di quest’ultima che dovette usare anche l’altra mano per spogliarla completamente e finalmente, fra le lenzuola sfatte e i brandelli di tessuto, si ritrovò davanti il suo corpo nudo. Sotto le ferite superficiali e il sangue incrostato del Gillian che la macchiava qua e là, c’era la pelle candida e burrosa di Orihime, i suoi fianchi larghi, le sue braccia morbide, i suoi seni pesanti, il buco da Hollow piccolo e tondo che la segnava proprio sopra di essi.

Quanta dannata fame gli fece venire quella visione, tanta che persino lei lo avvertì tendersi ancor più fra le sue dita e sporcarle del suo seme precoce. L’Espada si tuffò sul suo petto con voracità, mordendo la curva piena dei suoi seni, ricoprendola di segni rossi e profondi che si affiancarono alle ferite che già la marcavano. Le afferrò un capezzolo fra i denti, tirandolo per poi succhiarlo, e la sentì reagire esasperata, mentre le mosse della sua mano si facevano più scoordinate e rapide e secche, ma si sottrasse presto alla sua presa per far scendere la bocca sulla sua pancia, sul taglio orizzontale che le aveva lasciato Pantera, superficiale ma che la attraversava da fianco a fianco. Ne seguì il contorno con la lingua, assaporando il gusto ferroso del suo sangue che si mischiava a quello dolcissimo della sua pelle e la sentì trattenere il fiato e tendersi sotto di lui, quando la sua bocca scivolò sotto l’ombelico, sempre più in basso.

Sollevò il capo e incrociò gli occhi liquidi di Orihime, che lo osservava issandosi sui gomiti, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava rapido. La vide arrossire ma non distogliere lo sguardo e le sorrise, un ghigno che la fece tremare. Poi abbassò la testa fra le sue cosce e lei non ebbe più la forza di guardare, solo di sentire la punta della sua lingua che si faceva strada sulla sua pelle tenera, stuzzicava la sua apertura sensibile e già schiusa e ci si tuffava dentro, accarezzando le pareti contratte del suo ventre. La Duodecima si lasciò andare a un gemito acuto e inarcò la schiena ma Grimmjow la riafferrò per i fianchi, graffiandole la pelle e bloccandola, mentre la sua bocca si muoveva su di lei e la assaggiava più a fondo, sporcandosi dei suoi umori, strappandole via il pudore come se volesse divorarsela una lappata dopo l’altra.

Il suo profumo lo inebriava e i suoi lamenti alti e concitati gli riempivano i timpani, mentre le sue dita scorrevano fra i ciuffi di capelli azzurri, li afferravano e tiravano piano, e lui non ne aveva ancora abbastanza del suo sapore, ne voleva ancora e ancora. Orihime era ormai un unico fascio di nervi e muscoli tesi, il sangue le ribolliva nelle vene come fiamme che bruciavano sotto la pelle e incendiavano le terminazioni nervose. Tutto quello era peggio e meglio della fame di cibo, era un delirio di sete inestinguibile, che la rendeva vorace e possessiva e violenta; aveva tanta paura di fargli male e tanta voglia di restituirgli il favore, graffiarlo, morderlo, marchiarlo e mangiarselo proprio come lui stava facendo con lei.

Conficcò le unghie nella sua nuca, graffiandolo a fondo, quando lui le assestò un morso leggero ma sufficiente a farle vedere le stelle dietro le palpebre ermeticamente chiuse. Era a corto di fiato e di resistenza e quando lui le assestò una lappata più profonda, il brivido che la fece contrarre fu tanto forte che per un attimo avvistò il miraggio del rilascio. Fu un’illusione di breve durata, perché Grimmjow si staccò all’improvviso, crudele e divertito, leccandosi le labbra affamato. Orihime sotto di lui era uno spettacolo: morbida, sudata, caldissima, le guance rosse e gli occhi grandi che lo fissavano smarriti e arrabbiati insieme, sembravano rimproverarlo per essere stato così cattivo e perdonarlo perché sapevano – speravano – che presto sarebbe arrivato qualcosa di meglio.

Si chinò sul suo viso, strappandole un bacio che sapeva ancora di lei, e Orihime ne approfittò per allungare una mano e strattonargli il datejime fino a strapparlo e lui fu quasi del tutto certo che quella mossa non fosse stata accidentale ma un onesto contraccambio di ciò che aveva fatto al suo vestito. La reazione della Duodecima, quando si staccò da lei per liberarsi degli hakama, arrivò totalmente inaspettata.

«Pfft… sei tutto… sei tutto azzurro…» squittì Orihime, lasciandosi scappare una risata isterica e coprendosi gli occhi in preda alla vergogna per aver soffermato lo sguardo tanto a lungo fra le sue gambe.

«E che c’è di strano?! Pure tu hai lo stesso colore sopra e sotto!» berciò Grimmjow, offendendosi di nuovo. Che c’era di divertente lui non lo capiva, gli sembrava normalissimo essere completamente azzurro, era il suo colore, dannazione!

«Lo so… non… è che è buffissimo…» singhiozzò lei in risposta, continuando a tenersi le mani premute sugli occhi. Dieci dita grandi e forti le strinsero i polsi, costringendola così ad allontanare i palmi dal viso. Il suo sguardo azzurro era ancora arrabbiato ma intriso di un’eccitazione che il divertimento irriverente della Duodecima sembrava aver acuito.

«Visto che hai tanta voglia di ridere, non puoi coprirti gli occhi proprio adesso che comincia la parte più divertente!» soffiò con voce roca contro il suo viso e il sorriso di Orihime si tramutò in una smorfia imbarazzata, mentre arrossiva fino alla radice dei capelli.

«M-ma mi vergogno!» protestò, scuotendo debolmente il capo e stringendo le palpebre. Grimmjow le premette i polsi contro il materasso e li lasciò lì, tornando ad afferrarla per i fianchi. Lei sobbalzò, sentendosi stringere forte le natiche, e socchiuse gli occhi, lanciando un’occhiata verso il basso.

«Non devi, non adesso che arriva lo spettacolo migliore!» sogghignò lui ma di forza per scherzare gliene era rimasta ormai ben poca. Le sollevò il bacino, quasi invitandola a guardarsi e guardarlo mentre si sistemava fra le sue cosce morbide, e Orihime spalancò gli occhi, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo, così assurdamente attratta da quello che stava per farle da non riuscire a dar retta neanche al suo pudore. Si morse un labbro, rabbrividendo violentemente quando avvertì la punta della sua erezione farsi strada fra le pieghe umide della sua carne, e per un attimo temette che lui avesse voglia di giocare ancora e torturarla fino a che l’attesa non l’avesse sfinita.

Ma la resistenza di Grimmjow aveva un limite disgraziatamente più basso di quanto lui stesso non avrebbe voluto e bastò il semplice contatto con il suo calore umido perché il suo corpo reagisse, in una scossa elettrica che mosse fianchi e lo fece incastrare a fondo dentro di lei con una spinta secca e dolorosa.

«Oh… Grimmjow…» si lamentò Orihime fra i denti, stringendo spasmodicamente le lenzuola fra le dita fino a sbiancarsi le nocche e lui si chinò sulla sua spalla, rifiatando pesantemente. Aveva bisogno di calmarsi o lì tutto sarebbe finito ben prima di cominciare.

«Cazzo… sei così… stretta…» imprecò sulla sua pelle, godendosi quell’abbraccio bollente e soffocante che lo avvolgeva tutto e gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca, le dita premute con tanta forza nei muscoli sudati da lasciarci sopra lividi. Allentò la stretta, sistemandosi meglio fra le sue gambe e avvertendola sibilare appena fra le sue mani. Era così ingombrata e oppressa dalla sua presenza da provare dolore ma non voleva che smettesse, non ora che erano così incredibilmente vicini.

«Sì… lo so che sono grosso…» lo sentì ghignare contro il suo collo e muoversi appena, per poi spingersi nuovamente a fondo. Orihime inspirò, trattenendo un gemito sofferente, e si appoggiò ai gomiti, provando a rispondergli.

«Devi… devi solo fare più piano… tutto qui…».

Non era quella l’osservazione che voleva sentirsi fare ma Grimmjow rinunciò ad arrabbiarsi. Stava fottutamene bene in quel momento, era una sensazione persino più appagante di quella che aveva provato stanandola e costringendola a combatterlo in mezzo al deserto. Era assurdo che stesse appena mettendo qualcosa al di sopra della battaglia, la Duodecima doveva avergli definitivamente fottuto il cervello ma se il processo doveva essere così dannatamente piacevole, ebbene, che continuasse pure.

Cominciò a muoversi e all’inizio riuscì persino ad andare piano, come lei gli aveva chiesto. Ogni spinta era uno sfregamento difficoltoso e piacevolissimo contro le pareti contratte del suo ventre, ogni contatto era uno singhiozzo strappato alla gola di Orihime, che allungò una mano e iniziò a graffiargli la schiena e il petto, provando a sublimare il dolore e la tensione che le attanagliavano le viscere. Il corpo di Grimmjow così confuso nel suo, così forte, la faceva impazzire e ne voleva ancora e ancora. Allacciò le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi e a quella mossa Grimmjow la schiacciò contro il materasso, spingendosi contro la sua bocca e aumentando il ritmo delle sue spinte.

Non c’era più tempo per controllarsi, non c’era più tempo per squadrarsi e assaporarsi un po’ alla volta, l’istinto premeva nei vasi sanguigni, sotto la pelle, svuotava la mente e mandava in fibrillazione ogni singola cellula del loro corpo. La Sexta non riusciva a fare altro che affondare ancora e ancora nel ventre caldissimo e stretto della Duodecima, che contraeva come poteva ogni muscolo che ancora riuscisse a comandare, provando a non perdersi una sola frizione esasperante e violenta di carne umida contro carne umida.

Quel po’ di fiato che ancora le restava glielo tolse il morso profondo che Grimmjow le assestò, violandole la bocca con tanto entusiasmo da farla sciogliere fra le sue braccia, senza darle più possibilità di pensare. Ci fu solo da premersi contro il suo petto e farsi portare dalla forza dei suoi affondi, che andavano a scovarla sempre più in là, facendola gemere forte, disperata all’idea che tutto quello potesse finire.

Raggiunsero il culmine senza quasi accorgersene, sopraffatti dalla pressione intollerabile che li sfiniva e rendeva le loro mosse sempre più rapide e incoerenti. Il rilascio arrivò per entrambi nella maniera più devastante possibile, fu la contrazione insopportabile che fece tremare le cosce alla Duodecima, fu la spinta feroce con cui la Sexta si incastrò troppo a fondo, riversandosi dentro di lei con violenza; fu il mondo che si faceva bianco dietro le loro palpebre e l’aria che mancava all’improvviso, mentre ricadevano sul materasso l’uno addosso all’altra.

Rimasero stretti in un abbraccio scomposto a riprendere dimestichezza col mondo fisico che li circondava e lasciarono evaporare lentamente ogni residuo della voglia che li aveva resi frenetici fino a qualche istante prima. Poi Grimmjow si mosse sopra di lei, sfilandosi piano quasi che quel distacco fosse insopportabile da gestire in altro modo. Rotolò sul letto al suo fianco, stendendosi a braccia e gambe larghe mentre recuperava fiato. Orihime se ne stava invece raggomitolata sulla schiena, provando a reagire al freddo improvviso che l’aveva assalita al termine di quell’amplesso.

Nessuno dei due parlò per un po’ e l’unico rumore udibile nella stanza fu quello dei loro respiri, ugualmente affannati ma così diversi nel tono.

«Non ti consiglio di alzarti nei prossimi cinque minuti… ti vedo sfiancata…» esclamò Grimmjow in una risata roca, notando il modo in cui la Duodecima stava provando a sedersi, barcollando stancamente sulle braccia alla ricerca di un equilibrio precario.

«Anche tu… sei… uhm… ti sei arreso presto… resistidipiùinbattaglia» soffiò fuori Orihime, dandogli le spalle mentre si nascondeva il viso fra i capelli, e si vergognò tantissimo di aver osato rispondere alle sue insinuazioni a quel modo.

Doveva concederle quel round ma era tutta colpa sua: era il primo Arrancar che incontrava che gli mettesse addosso quelle voglie sensuali che avevano poco a che vedere col campo di battaglia. La sua brama più grande era sempre stata quella di ficcare la zanpakuto nel corpo dei suoi nemici, non… non altro.

Ed ora eccola lì, che gli dava le spalle con la sua schiena bianca e perfetta, con le sue curve morbide e i graffi che le disegnavano infiniti reticoli geografici sulla pelle. La volle assaggiare un altro po’ e strisciò sul letto a pancia in giù, raggiungendola e assestandole un morso sul fianco, mentre lei si chinava in avanti e rovistava fra gli stracci che una volta avevano costituito il pezzo superiore della sua divisa.

«Ah! Grimmjow!» pigolò sconvolta, stringendo un lembo del vestito fra le mani.

«Non distrarti» la richiamò la Sexta con fare capriccioso, issandosi sul gomito e risalendo la sua schiena martoriata con la bocca, fino a raggiungere la spalla, su cui assestò un altro morso. Orihime sospirò ma non lo ricacciò indietro. Le piaceva essere toccata da lui, metteva la sua anima di buon umore e indirizzava i suoi istinti più indomabili verso occupazioni molto meno pericolose per sé e per gli altri. Aveva cercato così a lungo un contatto con lui, che quasi non credeva fosse possibile essere arrivati insieme così in fondo.

«È solo che ho il vestito a pezzi… mi chiedevo se fosse il caso di usare i poteri di Hibisco per ripararlo…».

Avrebbe significato negare l’evento che l’aveva ridotto in quello stato e, se da un lato non ci teneva a girare nuda per Las Noches prima di raggiungere la sua stanza, dall’altro le sembrava di cancellare qualcosa di prezioso che si era creato fra loro, anche se non era sicura che l’Arrancar considerasse il loro rapporto in quei termini. Magari, ora che si erano sfogati, neanche l’avrebbe più voluta.

«Grimmjow!» pigolò scandalizzata, quando le mani forti della Sexta le afferrarono i seni e la spinsero contro il suo petto. No, decisamente non si era ancora stancato di lei, tutt’altro. Quella maledetta gli metteva il fuoco addosso, se prima era frustrato dal non riuscire a farla sua, adesso era ancora più affamato, perché quello che aveva stretto fra le braccia gli era piaciuto ben più del previsto.

«Non sprecarci tempo, ti presto una giacca delle mie e vai a recuperarti un altro vestito nella tua stanza senza girare con le tette al vento» mugugnò a mezza voce, palpando i suddetti seni e cominciando a giocare oziosamente con i suoi capezzoli. Orihime sollevò le mani, posando i palmi sulle sue nocche nel tentativo di fermarlo, ma si ritrovò a gettare la testa all’indietro e arrendersi contro la sua spalla.

«Ma… mi andrebbe grandissima…» sospirò in un soffio tesissimo, che si tramutò in un singhiozzo esasperato quando le dita dell’Espada si arrampicarono giù per la sua pancia, intrufolandosi di nuovo fra le sue cosce.

«L’importante è che copra…» concluse laconico Grimmjow, divertendosi a stuzzicarla solo per sentirla tremare sotto le sue dita. La vide voltare il capo e premette le labbra contro le sue, costringendola al silenzio prima che potesse aggiungere alcunché. Per qualche momento ci furono ancora solo sospiri e le sue mani su di lei, poi Orihime riuscì a liberarsi da quel bacio prepotente e riprese fiato.

«Cosa… cosa diremo agli altri…?».

Nei suoi occhi spersi si rifletteva lo stesso dubbio che aveva sfiorato anche la mente di Grimmjow, salvo essere scacciato via senza prestarci troppa attenzione. Era un contatto ben strano quello che avevano stabilito fra due Espada del loro rango. Era assurdo aver abbassato la guardia così tanto, anche se era soprattutto istinto quello che li aveva spinti vicino e continuava a guidare i loro gesti. Ma finché appagava entrambi, finché nessuno dei due cercava di approfittare dell’altro per pugnalarlo alle spalle, chi se ne fregava di tutto il resto?

«Niente. Tanto mezza Las Noches ci avrà sentito, con tutto il casino che abbiamo fatto. Figurati se non se ne sono accorti!».

Ah, ben gli stava a quel cretino di Nnoitra, così avrebbe capito che era meglio starle alla larga se non voleva finire sbranato pure lui. La Duodecima si morse un labbro, arrossendo al ricordo di tutti gli strilli a cui si era abbandonata nell’impeto di quell’amplesso feroce, e strizzò le palpebre.

«Grimmjow… è… è tardi…» gli fece notare, quando le sue dita cominciarono a farsi più audaci. Socchiuse gli occhi e lo vide ghignare compiaciuto davanti al suo viso, continuando a provocarla imperterrito.

«La notte è ancora giovane» concluse con tono definitivo e Orihime non riuscì a trovare alcuna buona scusa con cui replicare. Si lasciò spingere in avanti sul materasso, mentre Grimmjow si premeva sulla sua schiena, aderendoci contro un po’ più piano di quanto si sarebbe aspettata dai suoi modi. Non sapeva quanto a lungo quella fame sarebbe durata. Non sapeva se sarebbe bastata una caccia ogni tanto, come faceva per riempirsi lo stomaco, per gestire il bisogno. Temeva di no, temeva che fosse un impulso molto più devastante e alla lunga pericoloso per entrambi. Però desiderava che durasse molto, lo desiderava ai margini di un posto che nel suo petto non esisteva e nemmeno riusciva a ricordare che ci fosse mai stato.

Non importava, per ora bastava l’istinto, bastava che lui non la mangiasse e sarebbe andato tutto bene, ne era certa.


End file.
